Finally Found You
by riyuna16
Summary: Hiashi is expecting Hinata to get married at 18! Problems arise as she is forced to marry someone else but the blonde. Her friends try to help her but what can they do? [NaruHina,SasuSaku,NejiTen,ShikaIno]
1. Chapter 1

**"FINALLY FOUND YOU"**

**Written by: **riyuna16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:**Hyuuga Hiashi is expecting Hinata to get married at 18! Of course, she desires for her beloved Naruto-kun. Then again, she sees that her father would never accept him---whether the blonde knows her love for him or not. Now who is going to walk up to the altar with her? Or will be there a surprise on her wedding day...? (NaruHina; SasuSaku; NejiTen; ShikaTema/Ino; Kaka/Iru)

**A/N: **I just can't get them out of my system. I mean, I just HAVE to make a fic about this cute couple, don't you think? They're just so adorable together! XD. Anyway, the story takes place after six years. The guys are no longer genins but teenage chuunins! Hope you'll like it. By the way, _please review_. If you don't know, even ONE nice review means SO MUCH to me. I feel like I can sleep so soundly through the night! And it completes my day and life here in this site. Yeah, I'm THAT sensitive. Criticism is absolutely fine; just DON'T rub it in---_please_. Ahm... oh well, that wraps up the blah-blah. Here's the story. Enjoy... :D!

* * *

**"FINALLY FOUND YOU"**

Written by: riyuna16

**  
Chapter 1**

A young lady sat in the bed in her room. Her midnight blue hair bobbed over her small shoulders as she shrugged. Her pasty face was subtle and peaceful while her soft, puffy cheeks were tinted in cherry red. Her full lips were quite pale but rose in shade. Beneath her soft, comfy jacket was a fully-developed chest of a lenient lass and her fitted jeans showed her exquisitely-curved hips. She crossed her legs timidly as she held a small book to read.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Love ceases to be a pleasure, when it ceases to be a secret."

- Aphra Behn

------------------------------------------------------------------

Her placid snowy eyes closed into thought. _"That's not true." _she uttered. _"Naruto-kun still doesn't know I like him and that's not a pleasure..." _

The eighteen-year-old chuunin was currently sitting on her bed. It was 8:30 in the morning, still early for her meeting with the Fifth Hokage. She remained silent for a while, reminiscing the her old years' encounters with the blonde... as a genin.

Ninja Academy's first day. The Chuunin Exam. Her letting him copy her answers. The preliminaries. Her fight with Neji. His fight with Neji. And his admirable determination---one thing any ninja cannot take away from the kyuubi boy.

She smiled. No one liked Naruto... except her, who was still the same. Still shy, quiet and quite unchanged in time. Except her long dark hair touching her shoulders, granting elegance to her plain face naturally. She, the Hyuuga heiress, successor of the advanced bloodline Byakugan, the lady belonging to the strongest clan of all Konohakagure no Sato... what was she thinking? Couldn't she just stayed with someone with so much honor and admiration? Why, of all people, the brash Naruto?

_"It's the way he smiles. _

_The way he cries. _

_The way he laughs._

_And the way he fights with all his heart."_

She broke into a petty smile. She was so happy. Even more now that he was in the same age as her. Though the blonde looked the same, except that he had grown taller, shoulders broader and now handsomely lively... he was still the same, old Naruto. He looked so blithe, now that he was slowly climbing up to achieve his dreams. And she was so happy for him. So happy.

Then she remembered something... and gasped.

"12th!" she exclaimed. "One more day till Valentines!" She rushed to the calendar posted to her room and flipped the pages to February. _"Monday... Tuesday..." _Hinata mumbled as she looked when Valentine's Day would fall. Her eyes grew wide, and she smiled ever so cheerfully.

"It's a SATURDAY!" she declared and went around her room, dancing merrily. "Naruto-kun doesn't have missions during weekends!" she exclaimed. "Actually, _everyone _don't have things to do on weekends." she uttered. "Hmm... I think 'll go to Ichiraku and see if Naruto-kun is there!" she decided, then looked down. "But I don't think I have the courage to do that," she said and wandered in her room. "He might turn me down..."

"Hinata-sama?"

Hinata turned around and quickly hid her _Guide for Life and Love _book behind her back. "Yes, Hanabi-chan?"

"Father summons for you." the youngest Hyuuga answered. "Said it's important."

"Oh." she said, feeling a little tensed. _"What could it be?" _Hanabi, only a few years younger than Hinata, caught a glimpse of something behind her sister's back.

"What is that?" she inquired as she leaned her head to the side, getting a better look at whatever her sister was concealing. "What is that you're hiding?"

Hinata trembled as she sought for an answer in her panicking mind. "Oh, this...?" she looked behind her. "AH! T-this is nothing! Not important, Hanabi-chan!" she explained chuckling. She's never going to tell her clan members that she's reading a _guide book for life_. They might think she's going _crazy_!

"It's all right if you don't want to tell me, Hinata-sama." said Hanabi firmly as if rolling her eyes. "Hm, it is truly _none _of my concern."

She sweatdropped and managed to nod silently. It seemedlike her sister knew and acted more of being a Hyuuga than she is. She, indeed, did not change. "Ah... right."

"See you around, Hinata-sama." spoke Hanabi as she turned away.

"S-surely," answered the lady chuunin as she watched her sister step out of her room. She sighed with serene eyes as she slid her little book inside her drawer. Needless to say,Hanabi left her disappointed in result of her actions and anxious with the sudden call of her father, Hiashi. The call is definitely not for a family reunion.

* * *

A tall, young man stood leaning outside the Ninja Academy building. His piercing jet black eyes talked to the passing people without releasing a singe word from his sonorous lips. His raven hair swayed with the soft breeze as his clear masculine face remained cold amidst the busy society around him. And whenever they saw at him, they would look at him from head to toe. In awe, in bewilderment... he didn't care. He had business to do and that's why he was there. He scanned the surroundings, hands buried under his pockets. 

"Sasuke!"

The eighteen-year-old jounin turned his head and feasted his tedious eyes to the person who had called his name.

"You're late," he stated as he looked sharply at the man in front of him. "Ten minutes."

"Oh, sorry. I... had to run some errands," replied his former teacher, Umino Iruka, as he scratched his head and made an apologetic smile. "Shall we?" he asked the lad he gestured his hand to the Hokage Office. Slowly, the Uchiha pulled himself together from leaning to the building. His feet brushed on the pavements of Konoha as he and the chuunin walked to show their faces to the Fifth Hokage.

* * *

The forest. In the very thick of it was the presence of a slender, young man with long nut-brown hair and skin pale as the silver moon. His enticing face exhibited the most striking features and had deep purplish-blue eyes as a mix of lavender that went well with his pallid cerise lips. His hard, dense muscles are slightly visible through the jounin vest he wore as he moved through the forest in an incredible speed. 

_"Byakugan!" _

His frosty eyes searched for the target. His eyes widened as he spotted it.

"The targert is running," he stated as he pressed a finger to his ear piece. "Mutilation." As the word left his lips, he lunged at the creature in full speed and in less than a second, threw a shuriken straight at the victim's shoulder.

"ARGH!" screamed the culprit as he fell to the ground and grasped his bloody shoulder in pain, dropping a small buckskin suitcase.

The nineteen-year-old jounin broke into a smirk. "Bulls-eye." he muttered with conceit.

_"Good job, Neji." _said an authoritative voice through his ear piece. _"Mission accomplished. Retrieve the possessions and be back in the headquarters on the double."_

"Got it." he answered as he took the suitcase from the thief in a flash. Swiftly, he leaped to the tree branches and made his way back to the Konoha HQ where everyone was waiting.

* * *

**A/N: **The first chapter is basically the introduction of the story. It tells how are some of the characters after the years and the next chapter is going to be something like that too---an intro to some of our favorite guys and gals. But I would have to add some story now... ANYWAY, I include Kakshi here since I am one of his fans and everything. He's just so cute without his mask, don't you think? Please review if you want me to continue this stuff because I'm really interested with people's comments on my stories. They really mean so much to even though it's just a word or two... Flames are good, as long as they'll improve my work and not discourage me to write more. :D 


	2. Chapter 2

**"FINALLY FOUND YOU"**

**Written by: **riyuna16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:**Hyuuga Hiashi is expecting Hinata to get married at 18! Of course, she desires for her beloved Naruto-kun. Her friends are there to help her! Then again, she sees that her father would never accept him---whether the blonde knows her love for him or not. Now who is going to walk up to the altar with her? Or will be there a surprise on her wedding day...? (NaruHina; SasuSaku; NejiTen; ShikaTema/Ino; Kaka/Iru)

**A/N: **Hello! Before anything, I'd like to make a quick **"thanks a LOT**to my proof reader, JAJapster. I don't know hot to write anymore wihtout this guy! Thank you SO much, man. Anyway, to the readers, you can never imagine the feeling I have right now... it's definitely PULSING into my every vein! What I mean is that---I am SO happy. Strike that, EXTREMELY happy. I just can't stop grinning from ear to ear with all the reviews I got---I know it's absurd but I _really _appreciate every single review in this fic. You all know who you are and I'm really thankful for each and everyone of you. Ahaha... I see I'm getting really sentimental here but I think you, guys, deserve to know... (sigh!) Thanks a LOT again and without further ado, here is Chapter Two. Enjoy... :D!

* * *

**"FINALLY FOUND YOU"**

Written by: riyuna16

**Chapter 2**

****

The White Pearl Restaurant. A fancy, bustling place crammed with all sorts of people... whether they be moneyed, well-to-do, prominent or typical. Recently built in the heart of Fire Country two months ago, the establishment was gaining so much attention from the locals and was now considered as one of the best restaurants that ever existed. Not only did it serve the most scrumptious and eye-catching cuisine, but the resto also possessed friendly and attentive employees. It became instantly popular.

Right from the beginning, the owner of the White Pearl was most pleased. He was tremendously glad for the state his business had reached and for the employees he had been working with for more than God knows when. Most especially, he was highly ecstatic with his former worker who had made all of these possible. And who was his nifty wage earner again? He was looking forward to seeing her stroll in The White Pearl.

"Our revenue is increasing _greatly, _Sir Ed." apprised the manager's personal assistant, looking up at him from her record. "You might want to consider making _another _business enterprise, sir." she suggested as she raised her pen to her chin. "With all these amassing income, I'm convinced you'll get _more _than what you presumed."

"I don't think so, Maya. No need," answered the boss from where he sat on an elaborate red sofa, sipping idly at a cup of cappuccino. "Look at me, I'm rich! Another establishment like this will just be a pain," he uttered, letting his arms dangle on the sofa sides. "Every night, I go home fed up with so much work around here and you want me to establish another? Man! That's just tiresome..."

"B-but sir, you have made a big difference in the Fire Country. And you can do the same to other countries and towns," coaxed Maya as she took her seat on the couch in front of him. "Sir, you've truly been a great help. Not only to this place, but also to me and all the employees in this restaurant," she spoke with gratitude evident in her garnet eyes. "Let us start another for the benefit of all."

Ed heaved a sigh. _"To build, or not to build?" _he thought as he stared outside his still-closed joint. _"I didn't even think this idea would grow into such a big thing," _he admitted in mind. _"If I establish another, my name would be popular in all four countries but also calls for tremendous effort since I'm the manager," _he thought wearily. _"If only the one who came up with all this crap come and VISIT ME!" _

"Sir, are you okay?"

Maya startled him back to reality. "I'll think about it," he declared as he broke into a trustworthy smile. "Give me a week."

Maya's old forlorn look donned into a beam of bliss. "T-thank you, sir Ed!" she cried as she threw her arms around her boss, whose electric blue eyes widened at his personal assistant antics. "As your subordinate, I will assist you in ALL you partake!" she told him and held his hands. "I'll support you!"

Ed stared at her. "Uh... that's nice," said the frazzled man as he eyed a certain flower vase on top of the coffee table. "You can, er, start telling the employees that we're going to start soon," he uttered. "Thirty minutes preparation."

"Right!" said Maya as she proceeded to the kitchen to do what Ed ordered. As soon as his female associate stepped out of the vast dining room, the manager immediately sprawled on the couch. Great. He just created another BIG problem.

And that's when the person he was expecting strolled into The White Pearl.

* * *

Two adult men and a young man stood inside the glistening lobby of the Hokage building, waiting patiently for one more jounin. They knew they would be delayed in meetings like this, so one of them assembled the rendezvous in advance. Just then, the movable barriers of the great lobby opened.

"I just KNOW who's coming..." whispered Iruka to the jounin beside him. "Don't be surprised."

The young lad rolled his shady eyes. He knows who's coming more than the guy _behind_ him does.

"Who's coming?" asked a tall man with black bowl-cut head wearing a jounin vest and green spandex who overheard Iruka. "Hey, Iruka! Who IS coming?"

Promenaded into the lobby was a tall, svelte man carrying a small, orange pocket book in front of his masculine chest covered in a verdant vest. His hair was shining like the silver moonlight and he had the most overcast eyes that averted the scrutinizing gazes of people around him. His torso narrowed to his midriff and down to his extremities, exposing his firm and dense muscles underneath the garment he wore. One eye was neatly concealed under a sleek forehead protector and a mask hid his partly opened lips as he read the book on his hands.

"Yo!" greeted the man as he approached the group. "How's everyone?" his gaze turned to the young man beside Iruka. "Hmm... you look better than last week, Sasuke. My helpful hints worked perfectly in your last mission, didn't they?"

"Yeah," he answered, nodding at him with gratitude. "And you're late as usual."

"That man will NEVER change!" declared Maito Gai as he pointed a finger at the jounin. "Won't you, Kakashi!"

"Oh... hi, Gai." said Kakashi to his lifelong contender who finally caught a piece of his attention. "How're you?"

"Good you ASKED, my unmatched opponent! Have you HEARD that I just----"

"Can we just continue to the Hokage Office? Master Tsunade is waiting for us." snapped the Iruka decisively as he glanced at the two rivals. He was rather upset that the silver-haired jounin did not pay attention to him first since he was the one who actually called for the meeting.

"Oh, Iruka!" said the copy-ninja, eyeing timidly at Iruka. "You're here, too? Guess I didn't notice..." he murmured as he slowly kept his book behind him and smiled sheepishly at the peeved chuunin.

"That's just disappointing, Kakashi." answered Iruka sarcastically. "Don't you have anything else to say?"

"Uh... let's continue to the Hokage Office because Master Tsunade is waiting for us?" tried the thirty-two year old jounin with another shamefaced grin. Iruka heaved into a sigh.

"To the elevator!" announced the most hyperactive man of the group as he began marching to the direction of the mechanism. Rounding up some vigor, the raven wonder started sauntering with hands kept under his pockets as he followed the older jounin. Kakashi strolled along silently as Iruka went on behind him.

* * *

Back in The White Pearl, Ed gazed open-mouthed as the entrance of his restaurant opened slowly. Came into the glassy doors was a lady with gleaming flaxen hair that swayed in her every step. She had full lips of brilliant ruby red and fair skin that radiated glow in exquisiteness. The fitted vest she wore on her upper body took shape of her well-developed chest and the pedal pushers she wore down grasped her long, flawless legs. Her captivating eyes of cobalt blue looked around and widened exuberantly as they found what they were searching for. 

"ED!" she cried as she ran to the manager with open arms.

"INO!" hollered the man in bliss as he opened his arms to receive the embrace. But the young woman stopped in front of him.

"You FINK!" yelled thefemale chuunin as she punched Ed in the gut. "You're a millionaire and you haven't TOLD me?"

"Ow! Hey, I'm not!" protested Ed as he held his gut. "But I'm stinking rich!" he uttered with a sly grin.

"YOU CREEP!" bellowed Ino as she punched him again. On the face now.

"OW! That hurt!" cried the manager as he rubbed one side of his bruised cheek. "You're still the same, Ino. Still bold and gaudy..."

"Hmph! Shut up, Ed. You deserve it," spoke Ino with a frown. "I _came _up with this and I _just left _the business to you," she explained sulkily. "I even worked here _part-time _and you didn't even give me a share of your profits!" the kunoichi yelled in frustration for The White Pearl was her's with respect to her retired dad staying in Konoha.

"Well, that's good!" the man exclaimed eagerly as he held the young chuunin's hands. At that moment, Ed knew what to do with Maya's proposal. Actually, he was a little ashamed of what he was doing for the past two months for he was operating a business which he _certainly _wasn't the manager. It was a temporary job and now that the real _boss _was here, he knew it was the right time to eradicate his hidden depression in the establishing the restaurant. "Because I have a plan!"

"WHAT?" asked Ino inquisitively to the good friend she met during the retirement party of her father last year. "What _plan_?"

"Well, you see, my personal assistant has a proposal and she's asking me to reestablish The White Pearl in other towns," explained Ed as he looked straight into the young woman's cyan eyes. Ino raised her hand in question but Ed cut her off. "_Please_ listen, Ino. Maya, my assistant, believed that my restau----I mean, YOUR restaurant----can aggregate the status of other coutries apart from Fire country," Ed elucidated to her. "If you'll approve this, you can manage the next establishment, get rich, stop being a kunoichi and get married with me!"

Ino's jaw dropped.

"Get married with YOU?" she asked in disbelief as she pointed directly at his chest. "And STOP being a kunoichi? Hel-lo! That's my life, you dumbass!" she practically screeched to Ed's ear, driving his high spirit back to the cold, callous world. "About the proposal, I'm okay with it. I just need _my _subordinate."

"Oh, okay," spoke the twenty-one year old as he called for a waiter from the kitchen, grateful that Ms. Yamanaka accepted Maya's proposal. "You hungry?" asked Ed, glancing at the clock which signals 9:40 am.

"A little," answered Ino as she took the pen hanging on Ed's shirt pocket and opened her palm. "And your number is...?"

The two had a good time. After exchanging contact numbers and catching up with each other's lives, Ino found herself in The White Pearl, the restaurant she owned, enjoying the luscious cuisine neatly prepared in front of her. On the table was a fillet of fish deep-fried in batter, served with French fries. There was also a delish fish soup, white and fried rice, all sorts of seafood, fish sticks and colorfully and artfully designed small cakes of cooked rice or sushi. But amidst all the delectable foods in front of her was a round, flat individual cake made from cooked fish mixed with potato and other ingredients, coated with breadcrumbs. Then she recognized it... and gasped. It was no ordinary cake. It was Fish Cake----the very first flour-based product she had ever managed to bake in her cooking course! She looked at her friend knowingly who gave her a thumbs up.

It was then that _diet _didn't make much sense to her anymore as much as it used to.

She had to concede that the restaurant had undeniably gotten better after only two months and thought through that her friend didn't let the business down. In all honesty, Ed was worth the manager.

"Thanks a bunch, Ed." said Ino as she gulped down the last drop of her cold beverage. "The food was better and the proposal earlier was fascinating," she spoke candidly, gazing at the man's amiable eyes. "You're a commendable executive and you did well."

As the thought settled down the manager's head, he gave the female chuunin a hug. "Thanks, Ino." Ed whispered as the young woman hugged him back deliberately. "Just tell me when you're ready and I'll plan the reestablishment together with your subordinate."

"Yeah, yeah." she nodded, letting go from his grasp. Ed was a friend, and that's all he was going to be. "I'll... uh, call you."

"Hey, before you go, your employees and I wanted to show you something..." articulated the manager as he waved his hand to one of the staff by the kitchen. One by one, the employees came out and and sang a "Happy Birthday" song, replacing 'happy birthday' with 'thank you'. Ino laughed at them without restraint but was very much appreciative of what they had done at the end.

And about the proposal, she decided not to give it a second thought. She was on her way back to Konoha... where she was to find her oblivious _future subordinate_.

* * *

Konoha headquarters. The Leaf Village's civil crime organization where one competent jounin worked part-time. Clutching the stolen buckskin suitcase he retrieved from the crime scene, Neji asked several chuunins waiting for him at the front gate to take charge of the case. Making his way to the HQ, the nineteen-year-old strolled down the steel gray sidewalks and came across the Ninja Academy, a particularly momentous place where he started his ethical direction in life. Shaking his head as he recalled Team Gai's escapades, he snorted with amusement. Gai, Rock Lee and Tenten. Although he was quite aloof to them, they remained the group of people whom he could depend on, be at ease with and somehow, had confidence in. 

Those were the years.

His pallid face grew serious as the headquarters loomed gradually into view. The building was a four-story edifice, built almost in the same way as the Hokage building. At its center was the Konoha symbol and under it was engraved the words "Konoha Law Enforcement Agency" in big, gold-plated letters. Standing near the entrance was a young woman he knew he had known. She was quite familiar to him but he wasn't certain, so Neji passed by her without a glance and made his way to the commanding officer.

As he entered the foyer, several people quickly took notice at him. He was known as the best mercenary there was in the vicinity. He headed to the elevator and pressed the "up" button. Waiting patiently for the mechanism to come up, his pale purple eyes wandered around the colossal place. There were two reception areas, information booths, visiting rooms, various alarms, fire exits and several secure units. On the other floors were high offices, customary detention centers and the top-security prison at the topmost floor. The Hyuuga went in as one of the elevators opened. Soon enough, he was in front of the commandant. Slowly, he placed the recovered possession in front of the man's working desk and stood straight.

"I have regained the stolen item, sir." spoke the jounin gallantly, watching the commandant's back still turned away from him. "Is there anything more?"

"You have certainly done enough, Neji." said the chief officer as he faced his freelance police shinobi. "You have been working with the HQ for more than a month now... why? Are you not receiving missions from the Hokage?"

Neji shrugged as the commandant stared at him with a brow raised. He didn't want to admit that the Hokage's clients always wanted more than what they bargained for. Especially in _his _case, so he often refuses the assignment. "Working here is an honor, sir." he uttered as he bowed to him with all respect. "I believe I just wanted to be help in Konoha, sir."

"Please, call me Ibiki." answered the man, nodding at the jounin. "Everyone in this building calls me 'sir'. Makes me feel old," he mumbled. "Is that all right, Neji?"

"Yes... sir Ibiki." stated the Byakugan inheritor as he looked up to the former mentor of his chuunin exam. "Anything else?"

Pondering, Ibiki raised his fingers to his chin. "Hm... I think a very important person wants to meet you in the local casino tonight. The one on the edge of town."

The Hyuuga raised his brows in uncertainty. Did the commandant just informed him that someone wants to meet with him in some kind of a_ gambling house? _"Please tell the person I am occupied and can't go." mumbled Neji as he looked at the windows.

"Is that so?" asked Ibiki intriguingly, unconvinced. "You're already old enough to visit such places. You'll have a good time there, Hyuuga..." and his voice lowered into a whisper. "And do you know why...?"

"I... I'm sorry," stammered the young jounin as he rubbed his forehead slightly. "I don't... usually stay in casinos."

"I'll tell you why you _need _to go there, son." muttered Ibiki as he pulled the Neji's collar in front of his face. "You listen carefully. You're young and appealing, son, and the casino's your thing. I'm just reminding you of what life has to offer and believe me if I'm going to tell you that you NEED to meet that person," he said, looking straight at the young lad's trembling eyes. "Do you understand?"

Neji's mouth hung open.

What would he say? Why, all of a sudden, the commandant was forcing him to meet that very imperative person? Realizing the deafening silence that had invaded the atmosphere, the young jounin coughed silently. "I'm really sorry, sir..." he uttered. "But I don't get your point."

"Because she's a _young woman_, dammit!" bellowed Ibiki as he slammed both hands on the desk. "Where is your BRAIN, kid? Are you really a JOUNIN?"

The young Hyuuga lowered his head in embarassment and humiliation. Honestly, he really did not get the point. He was embarassed of the mere fact that he was going to meet a young lady in a casino, and that Ibiki doubted him----the strongest member of the Branch family and the heir of the advanced eye bloodline Byakugan----as... well, brainless and contemptible of the Jounin title.

Ibiki grumbled. "Okay. I want you to meet that girl in the casino tonight and I'll give you your salary tomorrow, _plus _a bonus." he decided as he gazed at Neji. "So, what do you think?"

Although his old mentor disgraced him, it was quite all right for Neji since no one else was in the room. He had to confess that what happened lately was rather nonsensical for him. He thought about the man's proposition...

_"Girl + Casino _equals _Salary + Bonus." _

"Agreed." the Hyuuga answered as he broke into a implicit smirk. "As long as the bonus is higher than my salary."

"Deal!" exclaimed Ibiki as he slammed hard cash on the desk. "Investment. Take it and do your thing tonight, kid." said the commandant as he faced away from Neji again. "Good luck."

Neji stared at the ready money in front of him. He could definitely use this money to his advantage. Without hesitation, he grabbed the cold hard cash from the man's desk and headed out the door. And the next thing to do was wait. One thing he was most good at.

* * *

**  
A/N: **That was it. What do you, guys, think? I need a lot of time for Chapter 3 but I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Um, I was thinking... do you like KakaIru to be included in this fic? I'm a big fan of the copy-ninja and because... he's just so... just BECAUSE! Well, anyway, please tell me what you feel about the pairing and we'll just go away with it. Thank YOU and THANK YOU for enjoying my fic. :D 


	3. Chapter 3

**"FINALLY FOUND YOU"**

**Written by: **riyuna16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Summary:**Hyuuga Hiashi is expecting Hinata to get married at 18! Of course, she desires for her beloved Naruto-kun. Her friends are there to help her! Then again, she sees that her father would never accept him---whether the blonde knows her love for him or not. Now who is going to walk up to the altar with her? Or will be there a surprise on her wedding day...? (NaruHina; SasuSaku; NejiTen; ShikaTema/Ino; Kaka/Iru)

**A/N: **I'm really, _really_ sorry that the update took SO long (including the beta - thank you!). I guess school has taken TOO much of my time already. I'm have been part of acheerdance thing and we're having our exams this week_. -_sigh- Anyway, I'm happy that I've finally updated. And here's where our favorite blonde comes! YAY! Well anyway, lots of shocking revelations, a guy OC and sizzling interrogations coming up in this chapter so please read, review and revel in Chapter 3. Enjoy... :D!

* * *

**"FINALLY FOUND YOU"**

Written by: riyuna16

**Chapter 3**

****

The Hidden Village of Konoha hadn't changed a lot for the past six years. Although the previous genins were now existent chuunins and jounins; little stalls were now immense restaurants; and small offices were now huge buildings, most were still the same... at least for that one teenager eating in the new-and-improved Ichiraku Restaurant. It was because for him, nothing had really changed.

"So, how's the popular life?" a young man with unruly brown hair asked sardonically as he took a bite from a sweet sushi. "How do they treat you? Like a hero? A maharajah?"

"Calm down, man. I can only answer one question at a time. And hey, I'm no native American," answered the other as he eagerly sipped his cool beverage on the table with a smug little grin plastered on his smug little face. Although the young lad was naturally humble, his humility could not stay long inside the soft side of him anymore. Yesterday was just too happy for the blonde and now he was just glad that Kiba was here to endure his arrogance at the moment. Well, instead of somebody else.

"You stuck-up moron," uttered Inuzuka Kiba teasingly as he popped the entire sushi in his mouth. Staring at his egotistic friend, Kiba was somehow unable to concede that _this_ was now the new jounin who was once the "dobe" of the class.

Uzumaki Naruto. Konoha's Number One Loudest Ninja.

Naruto stared outside the restaurant. His full cerise lips slowly curved into a wistful smile as he thought dreamily about what happened yesterday. His hair was soft and canary yellow in color and had skin of brilliant bronze. He possessed ecstatic eyes of dazzling sapphire and his hard, toned muscles which have grown through persistent training were vaguely evident through the jounin vest he had on. His suntanned torso narrowed to his abdomen and down to his limbs, displaying the finely honed body of an eighteen-year-old shinobi.

"Hey, Naruto. Do you know why you became so popular out of nowhere?" asked Kiba as he sipped his hot cup of chocolate, startling the blonde from his recent daydream. "Seriously, man. How'd you do it?"

Naruto stared at his male companion for a second or two, then almost fell from his chair laughing. "You're _jealous! _Aren't you, _Kiba_!"

"No, I'm not!" cried the young jounin as he shook his head in objection and disbelief. "It's just that," he spoke. "What's so great about being able to capture Gato?"

"Hey, that's MISTER Gato to you!" exclaimed the blonde as he pointed at him. "And that's just no ORDINARY mission, man. With some jounins, I seized the guy, and SAVED the Hidden Village of Rock, just like in the Mist Village!" proclaimed Naruto as he beamed at his friend exuberantly. "Rock Village is in Earth Country, man! A COUNTRY!" he almost screamed in Kiba's super sensitive ear as he extended his arms.

"Will you stop it, Naruto? Sheesh," muttered Kiba as he scratched his head in annoyance. Annoyed or jealous, whatever. What the dog-trainer hated the most, aside from treachery, was pride and arrogance. That was why he couldn't stand the disturbing aura of the Uchiha and Hyuuga prodigy. He just hoped Naruto wouldn't grow up to be the same... because he hated those two. Now he wondered why he even went to the rescue mission with Shikamaru before...

"C'mon, Kiba. I just need someone to listen to my happiness!" cried Naruto as he plopped down his chair miserably. Taking out the straw from his glass of iced tea, he gulped down the cold beverage to the last drop. "Mr. Gato is a well-known, rich guy. It's just good to know that he's finally warming his butt in the cold jail after the years," spoke the blonde distinctly. "But it's BETTER to know that in his imprisonment, it was I, Uzumaki Naruto---all along---who managed to capture him." he stated with pride as he closed his eyes. "Well? What'd you think?"

"I'm thinking why Shino became an ANBU," answered Kiba as he envisioned the bug-user wearing the uniform, accouterments and ANBU mask. It was just last month when he was a jounin like them. But now he was a part of the _An_satsu _Bu_tai, the Konoha special ops forces comprising of chuunin and jounin-level shinobis. Definitely not the typical as Shino was once."Now, how the _hell_ did he do it?"

Naruto raised a brow in surprise as raised his fingers to his chin. "What I know is that the guy became an ANBU because..." He paused, then slowly heaved into a sigh. "I have no idea."

* * *

_  
Knock. Knock._

"Who is it?" called a deep, stern voice from behind the wooden oak door as the young lady trembled in apprehension.

"I-it's me..." she managed to whisper out loud, playing with her fingers. The female Hyuuga waited paitently as silence occupied the atmosphere. Her thoughts pondered on what a messenger nin had just informed her about ten minutes ago. It was the rescheduling of her meeting with the Hokage. Master Tsunade wanted to move it next week for she thought that the female chuunin had some _other _business to attend to.

And unfortunately, she was right.

"Come in." spoke the voice. Gathering up some strength, the female Hyuuga took a step and twisted the door knob as she entered Hiashi's room.

The Hyuuga Master Bedroom. A spacious, extensive room where a large queen-size royal blue bed settled in. Hung to the untainted, snow-colored walls were atypical paintings of the clan and the beauty of nature. Hinata glanced at a wooden stair from behind a large closet, and looked up to see the old garret.

"Father... do you s-still go up to the attic?" asked Hinata timidly as she faced her father in the room. "Why... is there a stair leading to it?"

Hiashi stared at the garret, then to his daughter. "You need not ask me those questions, Hinata. We are to talk about something important." stated the cross-chested Hiashi, glaring vaguely at her.

The female chuunin remained still, guilt-ridden. She asked herself why she even bothered to ask such a question... it was as if her father was to answer her. "_Of course not," _she answered internally. Although the years had passed, her father remained distant to her. Sometimes, she grew curious of him. "_Is he really born like that... being so... heartless?" _she thought sadly._ "Or is he just mad at me...?" _Then it hit her. "_Mad at me for YEARS?"_

"Hinata." spoke Hiashi from where he sat on a soft, white custom-made sofa, startling his daughter.

"Yes?" snapped the Byakugan heiress as she nervously sat in front of him.

"What we are to discuss is about you and the pride of our clan," stated Hiashi as Hinata gulped silently. "I have called your utmost attention for I have chosen _you_ to be the font of our eminent family in the next generation," he spoke seriously. "Your excellent cousin, Neji, is rather busy with all of his endeavors, Hinata. And besides..." his voice trailed off. "Men do it well, but women do it better." uttered Hiashi with a sinister-like smile on his face.

Hinata sweatdropped as she felt her heart throbbing loudly from underneath her chest. _"What in the love of Kami-sama is my father TALKING ABOUT...?"_

"Before the jounin exam taking place this year, I strictly want you to select a fortunate and commendable personage who will soon give rise to the progeny of our clan," the man declared as Hinata stared, not understanding. "I believe I have given you this in short notice, but as my daughter," His eyes narrowed. "It is a Hyuuga obligation."

The young heiress stared at her father in bewilderment. _"What obligation?" _she thought. "_I barely understood a single word on what he said!" _screamed the female chuunin as she bit her lower lip. "W-what do you mean?" she inquired, confusion still written all over her pale face. "Am I to represent our clan in other countries with somebody?"

Hiashi shook his head silently. "Marriage, my daughter." answered the clan head as he closed his eyes. "I want you to marry. Now."

Hinata stared at her father. Numb.

* * *

The Hokage Building. 

Umino Iruka gently knocked on the wooden oak doors of the Hokage office as the other three stood outside the Hokage office waiting paitently for the reply.

"Hey, Kakashi..." whispered Gai as he leaned and cupped his mouth with one hand. "Do you read The Biggest Weiner?"

The copy-nin eyed at him in shock. "Gai, don't tell me you're into _that _stuff now," he whispered back with a shrug. "And I don't read those."

"YOU LIAR!" screamed the green jounin as he pointed straight at the man's chest, startling the other two who looked at the rivals with a what-are-you-two-up-again brow. "Those _phornographic books _are under your be---"

"HAHA! An unlikely story, Gai!" laughed Kakashi as he covered the green jounin's mouth. "Always overreacting! But he's okay, right! You're okay," he explained with an apologetic smile as he tapped him on the shoulder and muttered a low, _"Stay out of my room if you know what's good for you, Gai... and besides, that's a good book. A romantic comedy."_

"Oh. Uh, yes, YES! I'm okay," spoke the manic jounin as he seceded from the copy-nin and into a thumbs-up pose. "I'm A-O-kay!"

Iruka glared furiously at both of them. "You two have to be _a lot more silent_ around here... _if _you mind." reprimanded the male chuunin with a scowl. "You have been jounins for _years _now. We expect the discipline of each and every single ninja around here. So _please_, pay attention and keep quiet even for just _five _freaking seconds." said Iruka as he turned around and faced the doors. Kakashi and Gai hung their heads in embarrassment.

Almost smiling, Sasuke straightened himself up. Who could have thought that Kakashi was now reading "The Biggest Weiner" and Gai was regularly sneaking into the copy-nin's apartment and Iruka, his former teacher who was scolding genins before, was now scolding two men who were higher than his rank.

The young Uchiha closed his eyes as his lips formed into a smile. He shook his head.

_This _is the unlikely story.

* * *

"M-MARRY?" she exclaimed, raising her fingers to her lips. "B-but father! I'm too young! I have no idea of marriage! I don't know how to select that _fortunate _and _commendable _man you want me to!" protested the young heiress at once, saying all there is to. "I... I DON'T WANT to marry! I can't! I just----I CAN'T, Father! I CAN'T do it!" cried Hinata as she covered her face. Her heart sank. 

As the calm and wise father as Hiashi was, he had easily predicted the reaction of his eighteen-year-old daughter regarding the Hyuuga traditional marriage. And his father, the former clan head, was right. Hiashi had seen his sisters weep in sorrow for arranged weddings with men they never wished to marry. But they were destined to. No one could change the family laws long established by their ancestors. Once a woman was arranged to be married to a certain man, then a wedding there would be. No clan head took "no" for an answer. For once a female Hyuuga declines marriage...

No one could really tell what could happen... since nobody had ever dared to spoil the plans of the clan head. Thus, no female Hyuuga had ever rejected wedding proposals. Every manas the clan head, would only show _slim hints _of what a lady Hyuuga could suffer in defying his power and challenging his authority---by the looks of his eyes. White glaring eyes. Menacing eyes. Demeaning you as you already were.

And Hinata grew up in this family, unaware of her father's plans for her. Terrible plans she could never escape.

_"I... can't... do it..." _

Hyuuga Hinata. Ever since she was young, the female Hyuuga was marveled by the word "love" and how it affected the lives of people so much. Hinata strongly believed that love would find her. Destiny or not, she would meet the _love of her life_. She believed that. Before long, time would let her and Naruto be together. Or the blonde would propose his love for her. And once he does, she would feel the happy tears rolling down her crimson cheeks. She could die. She would feel that she was the happiest girl on the world. She could die. Every night, she envisioned the church bells ring as Naruto pressed his lips into hers to bond their undying love for each other. And she could die. She waited for that day... until her father sealed her fate.

"Take this," spoke Hiashi, handing his daughter a folded piece of paper. Hearing the man's resonating voice, Hinata gently wiped her face with a white handkerchief as she reached for the paper in her father's hands. The young heiress gently opened it to reveal a lengthy list of names. She was speechless. Her snowy eyes darted from one name to another, feeling her blood run cold as she realized that written in the paper... were names of men.

_"Oh no..." _she thought as she read each name in every line, eyes wide in horror. "_Kuroda Akiyoshi, Shimomura Masaki, Kuwabara Daiju... who are these PEOPLE?"_

"It seemed that you have recognized the list," uttered Hiashi all of a sudden as he laid his back on the chair. "In that paper are listed _all _the worthy men of each and every country I know. Decide on the gentleman you wish to marry and I shall arrange all there is to." He spoke with assurance as he smiled at her gladly.

Hyuuga Hiashi. The respected clan head of the Main and Branch Family. In him lay the secrets of the being the family's "controller" and how callous they came to be. Those who were chosen to be the clan's _head _vowed to protect their legacies and sworn to

"Hinata." called Hiashi to his daughter who looked at him with a trembling face. "You can choose anyone. However, further down the list is the name of a gentleman I highly recommend for you to marry."

Her heart skipped a beat as she steadily looked down the list. She had this feeling that _whoever _this man whom her father highly recommends was definitely going to be the one she _had_ to share her heart and soul unto. Her heart sank. Maybe she was never destined to the blonde, as much as she deemed before. Slowly, the young lady read the name of the man...

She gasped. Her snowy eyes widened in fear as she envisioned the man whom she was going to be with for the rest of her life.

* * *

"Hi! Good day! Hello! Good day!" 

Yamanaka Ino greeted every single person she met as she sauntered the streets of Konoha. Her recent deal with Ed had changed her mood somehow. Just imagining all the cash she was going to get from the next establishment made her aggravated face turn highly ecstatic. She continued greeting, all with a happy face. Who would think that one trip to her friend would alter her career? It was another dream come true...

As she strolled merrily on the sidewalk, Ino caught a glimpse of a young man with vivid tangerine hair and stunning auburn eyes. He wore a maroon tank top and loose khaki jeans. Her eyes widened. She knew that man! Recognizing the young lad, she eagerly ran towards him.

_"This day is getting better and better!" _squealed Ino in her thoughts as she waved her hand and was about to yell his name when...

She freezed. As he loomed closer into her view, she saw _someone _beside him. It was none other than her former male teammate.

Ino let out a horrified gasp.

_"Shikamaru! What's he doing here?" _the female chuunin thought grumpily, scowling in frustration. Then she noticed that the shadow-user gently walked... then twirled like a little girl... then batted his eyelashes flirtatiously at a distance. Then he whispered something to the young lad and they both laughed their heads off.

A vein popped on her forehead. _"Shikamaruuu..."_

Ino's hands shook as they clenched into balls of fists. _"What is that bum TELLING HIM?" _she demanded as she gritted her teeth in anger. Assuming that it was _her _they were talking about, she stormed towards the men who quickly quitted their guffaws. Shikamaru murmured something again to the guy beside him and nodded several times.

"Oh. Hi Ino," greeted Shikamaru casually, detecting the boiling aura of the Yamanaka. He slowly waved his hand to her with a small smile plastered on his typical face. The young man beside him looked at her direction and gave her a big grin.

_"What pretenders!" _she screamed internally as she glared at her previous teammate, still gnashing her teeth. Although she also wanted to lose her temper on her _other _guy friend, she realized that she didn't have any intention of wrecking their friendship just because of that good-for-nothing.

"Hi Ryusuke! Hi, Shikamaru..." greeted Ino as she forced her lips to form a sweet smile which was definitely not working. "What are YOU two been up LATELY?" she asked knowingly, laying her furious eyes on Shikamaru who sweatdropped silently.

"Um... Hi, Ino. Shikamaru and I have been talking about _you..._ actually." admitted Akomatsu Ryusuke, a Konoha villager, as he gently scratched his cheek. "Uh... want to... go get something to eat?"

"Do I look like a pig to you?" asked the blonde as she placed one hand to her hips. "Everytime you see me, you always ask me out to _eat_. Do I look like a dog drooling at her feet?"

Ryusuke looked at her, shamefaced. "It's... it's nothing like that, Ino..." he tried to reason out as he hung his head heavily. "I just... I can't think of any..."

"I'll just see you around." the female chuunin cut him off sadly as she turned to Shikamaru. She held his arm and dragged him to the thick forest. Shikamaru tolerated Ino to pull him, waving assuredly at Ryusuke.

_"I'm fine! I'm fine! Don't worry about me," _thought the shadow-manipulator as he gazed at Ino's crush who stared at him with pity.

Sighing, the young jounin closed his eyes. There was no way he could escape this now. He knew for a fact that he did something _slightly _bad and now he had to pay for it. And now Ino was here. She'd do it to him. She would skin him alive or toast him with some chickens.

_"My_ s_hadow-manipulating techniques are useless at this hour," _Shikamaru thought hopelessly, raising his head to the sky to see that it was dusk. He sighed again.

_"Come what may..."_

* * *

The forest was not the ideal place for interrogations but the blonde thought it was perfect. She could have brought the indolent jounin in a dark abandoned room, tied him on a wooden chair and hang a light bulb, swinging above his head. But she thought it was okay. The forest wasn't _that _bad. In fact, it was better than the dark abandoned room... since she's with a certain Shikamaru whose shadow-binding techniques were extremely useless during the night. 

Ino dragged the lazy young man to deepest part of the woodes and threw him on the forest floor. She looked at him. A look that almost penetrated his soul.

"Okay. Let's calm down, Ino. I didn't do anything," said Shikamaru as calmly as he could. "Ryusuke is a nice guy and I even helped you for him."

"EXCUSE ME! You _helped_ me?" screamed the female chuunin as she placed her hand on her hips. "Quit pretending, Shikamaru! Get REAL!"

"But it's true," he uttered silently. "And after I mimicked your flirtatious behavior..."

"FLIRTATIOUS?" demanded Ino loudly as she grabbed him by the collar. "You think I'm a FLIRT!"

"N-NO, Ino! I didn't say that! I mean..." stammered the jounin.

"Stop making me angry, Shikamaru! I'm gonna KILL you!" she screamed furiously. "I MEAN it!"

"Okay, okay! Maybe I did impersonate you... but I also told the guy _nice stuff _about you, Ino." said Shikamaru calmly. "Listen. I told him that you may be annoying sometimes, but you... Yamanaka Ino... is the best female colleague I ever had," he proclaimed in all honesty. "And no one has surpassed you, Ino. Even after six years..."

The girl stared at him with an unexplainable look. She slowly loosened her grip on his shirt and backed away. Ino remained silent, her head bowed down.

"What? Cat got your tongue...?" he asked mockingly all of a sudden, tilting his head to the side. "You can't believe I said that... am I correct, Ino?"

The blonde shook her head like a little girl. Shikamaru raised a brow. Her former female teammate was so difficult to understand. A moment ago, she was fuming. Like she could go one-on-one with a bull. Then suddenly, she was crying. Sniveling at that spot. What was wrong with her?

_"Women..." _answered the shadow-manipulator in thoughts. _"...are troublesome." _

Just then, the female chuunin opened her arms and threw herself at him, laughing and crying all together. The young jounin gasped as he fell over to the forest floor. His body went completely numb as the blonde wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I-Ino... w-what are you doing..." stuttered Shikamaru as he felt her body pressed against his. He looked down at her and she managed to look up to him, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks and a happy smile crawling up to her face.

"Sorry, Shikamaru..." she whispered softly with a smile. "And thanks."

* * *

Hyuuga Mansion. 

The Byakugan heiress froze in bed. She envisioned the man her father highly recommends for her to marry. The man whom she was going to be with for the rest of her life.

_**Flashback...**_

"This... this is INSANE!" she exclaimed in protest as she stood to her feet, dropping the list to the carpeted floor. "I will NOT marry him!"

"All marriage does not require love, Hinata! You _must _do this for the posterity of our clan!" demanded Hiashi, standing from where he sat. "You are matured enough to understand such responsibilities! You are my _daughter_, so act like one!"

Hinata stood speechless. Did this mean she can never be wed to Naruto? And such fantasy would only come true in her wildest dreams? She bowed her head and ran out the room, bursting into tears. The clan head followed her with his white eyes, then reached down to get the slightly crumpled list her daughter held a moment ago.

_**End of flashback.**_

She couldn't believe it.

_"Gaara..." _thought Hinata as she buried her puffy face on the pillow. "..._of the Desert."_

* * *

**A/N: **Hi!I'm trying to stuff all the scenes in each chapter so that every pairing gets a progress. I'm very sorry for the NejiTen as it was accidentally deleted _-stupid stupid-_so I'll just have to write it again and publish it on Chapter 4. I'm still thinking if I'll really put KakaIru here since everyone likes Kakashi _-who doesn't?-_. One says, yes. One says, no. So... I am _really _confused!

(I guess I'll have to put my answers/comments to some reviews here, just in case I want to explain something or whatsoever.)

To **_Adelle_**: The incidents are chained. The summary is rather the climax, so we're not going there yet. Maybe on the next chapter on which I am planning to write quickly and at the best of my abilities. _(Curse you, school!) _By the way... -whispers- good luck to the both of us!

To **_JA-Japster_**: I sure hope you can review my fic _by chapter _so I can see the errors in each one and avoid doing the same in the future. A review from you is real important to me.

To **_ALL reviewers: _**Thank you **so **much for telling me what you think about the fic and I hope you enjoyed reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'll try to update really soon:D


	4. Chapter 4

**"FINALLY FOUND YOU"**

**Written by: **riyuna16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto... _-sniff-_

**Summary:**Hyuuga Hiashi is expecting Hinata to get married at 18! Of course, she desires for her beloved Naruto-kun. Her friends are there to help her! Then again, she sees that her father would never accept him---whether the blonde knows her love for him or not. Now who is going to walk up to the altar with her? Or will be there a surprise on her wedding day...? (NaruHina; SasuSaku; NejiTen; ShikaTema/Ino; Kaka/Iru--?)

**A/N: **Our periodical exams are over! Hell yeah! It doesn't get any better than this, you know?... -sigh- Finally, I can start writing again. -I'm so happy, I'm getting the heebie-jeebies!- Anyway, it took a while to write Chapter 4. No, I was lying. It took me _years _to finish this. -shrugs- By the way, I've added new characters and I hope you'd find one extremely worth-reading. Oh well, here it is. **_Thanks to all reviewers!_** Enjoy... :D!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"FINALLY FOUND YOU"**

Written by: riyuna16

**Chapter 4**

The cold night was quiet as Hyuuga Neji ambled towards the massive building. His long nut-brown hair swayed in the evening breeze as he approached "The House". As it loomed closer to his view, he stopped and gazed at it. It was a wide two-story edifice made extravagant with various neon-lights accentuating its fame as the highest source of pleasure. His right brow went up. _"Not a lofty one," _he thought. The young jounin slid his hands under the pockets of his brown coat, warming himself from the numbing chill. He suddenly felt one hand rub against paper. He looked down at his coat pocket and took out whatever was inside and finally stared it.

_"Ibiki-sensei..." _he thought, mulling over the deal they had this morning. The hard cash the man gave was now on his right hand. The Hyuuga tried to remember why he was here, walking up to this disgraceful place without the knowledge of anyone except his former teacher and himself. He thought about it again. The commander ordered him to _get acquainted _with a young lady who wanted to meet him in this establishment. At least that was what he thought he instructed. And as a reward, he would be giving Neji his salary _plus _a bonus. Not to mention, he'd be meeting a mysterious female.

Better if a damsel.

_"For the bonus," _Neji uttered internally, as if forcing his inner self to just get it over with. As he walked towards the gambling den, he noticed two strapping men wearing black undershirts and sable shades guarding the entrance. Most likely, the bouncers. The young jounin by no means tried to think of any maneuver to get past them. He didn't want to attract attention and cause all the people inside to recognize him as a skilled shinobi from Hidden Leaf and the famous Hyuuga prodigy. Because if he did, everyone would go, "Why is that jounin spending his time in a place like this?" or "What in the world is the Hyuuga prodigy doing in here?" or even "WHAT KIND OF A MAN IS HE?"

It would completely ruin his reputation and stain the honor of the _Branch _Family. Although he and Hinata had been doing well these past few months, she was still a member of the _Main _Family. No exceptions. And the mere fact that in her artieries and veins ran the blood of his uncle, Hiashi, definitely no exceptions.

He marched towards the entrance of the luminous casino, positive that the men would not lay a hand on him. It was his first time doing such and he was already growing timorous. He hoped they wouldn't mind him, so that he would not engage into a battle of some sort. But unfortunately, one should know the rites of the establishment.

"Hey, you." said the brawny man as he grasped Neji by the shoulder. "You must be on the list if you wanna get in."

"Yeah, dog." added the bald bouncer beside him, obviously a little drunk. "What's your... uhh... name?"

The young Hyuuga gently broke free of the man's grip and turned around to face them. "Mr. Tanaka," he answered, putting aside his desire to bite the man's head off.

The brawny man stared hard at him before flipping some papers. "Haven't seen _you _'round here," he mumbled as he searched through the list of names. "Nope. No Mr. Tanaka here," he declared.

"Ooops! Sorry, dog. You can't get in." mocked the other man with an obnoxious grin. Neji stared at the two bouncers before reaching under his coat pocket. He grabbed a few bucks and deliberately held them out. The two men gawked at the cash on his hand.

"Uhh---"

"C-Come inside, Mr. Tanaka," stuttered the brawny man as he opened the swinging doors to the wide casino. The other bouncer briskly took the money in Neji's hand and flashed an insolent smile at him.

"Nice doing business with you, dog." the tipsy bouncer commended tauntingly behind him, clutching Neji's money in his right hand.

"Call me that again and I'll knock your teeth off." His white eyes spelled menace. After the illicit transaction, the young Hyuuga walked towards the boisterous casino, regretting the cash he already gave to the bouncers. He couldn't blame the commandant. Upon knowing he would enter a gambling house, he should have known there was a _list. _No one could enter and just loiter inside, staring at the roulettes and slot machines. Perhaps he was just lucky to encounter such inanely materialistic men at the entrance.

He smirked internally.

The bonus he received from the commander remained unused. He was saving it. The money he gave the bouncers was just the sum of the petty cash he received from his callous uncle. Although he wanted to repay himself for the expense, he wasn't sure if he could ask more from Hiashi. Then again, the young jounin started to notice how busy his uncle was since last week. The clan head would just utter monosyllabic words and shoo him out of his mansion.

He didn't care. As long as he was getting money for his condo and himself. Trouble-free.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was almost 9:00 pm. Somewhere in the Hyuuga mansion, Hiashi sneezed.

_"Hinata..." _he thought as he picked up the phone and dialed several numbers. He spoke as soon as the ringing stopped.

"Konnichiwa. This is Hyuuga Hiashi. If you are not to hinder us, kindly hand Sabuku no Gaara the phone for it is my earnest need to speak to him." stated the clan head politely, yet with authority.

"Uh... sure, Hiashi-sama, sir..." answered the baffled male voice. "Psst, Temari. Hiashi's on the phone," whispered Kankurou to his older sister as he covered the speaker with his right hand.

"So?" retorted the sand kunoichi, apparently not interested to move her rump from the couch.

"Go tell him upstairs, of course!" he whispered loudly.

"Reading..." said Temari as she raised a pocketbook to Kankurou without turning her head. "Tell him he'll call him back."

"I can't," the puppet-manipulator uttered vexatiously. "You don't know what this guy just said. It's... I dunno. He _needs _to talk to Gaara."

"Just tell him he'll call him back and slam the damn phone," came Temari's immediate response that made his younger brother seethingly agape.

"What are you---INSANE? I can't do that, Temari! This is the _all-mighty Hiashi _for Kami-sama's sake!" yelled Kankurou as if he wanted to bite his sister's head off. "Now move your ass and get Gaara!"

"Dammit. Fine," she grumbled as she stood and marched upstairs. "Gaara? Oh, Gaara?" called Temari sweetly from the other room. "You have a phone call!" She hung her head in her younger brother's room, peeking at the partly-opened door.

"What is it?" muttered the 19-year-old shinobi from where he sat in a wooden chair. In front of him was a desk lamp, stacks of paperwork and an old picture frame.

"You... have a phone call," answered Temari, moved at what she had seen. "Hiashi-sama."

"Hiashi?" asked Gaara surprisingly. "What does he want?"

"Um... you," replied the 21-year-old kunoichi as she tilted her head to the side. "I think it's something important, Gaara."

"I'll answer it here," he spoke as he motioned her to leave his unlit room. Nodding, Temari obediently closed the door and left. A smile lurked at the corners of her mouth.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In every shinobi village, discussions and deals were made even at the middle of the night. These were important matters that need not to be neglected. And in the Hidden Village of Konoha, standing equally with the government and a powerful shinobi village itself, was doing the same.

A young raven-haired shinobi lay uncomfortable in his own condominium, thinking of the same thing as well. His pitch-black room was surrounded in silence as his mind raced to the conference he and his former teachers had with the Hokage.

_**Flashback...**_

"Listen up, guys. We have a mission on hand," she started seriously as she laid her austere eyes upon the four. "I received a mission yesterday from Waterfall Country, and their leader, Shibuki, is willing to pay us any amount just to guarantee the safety of his life and his country from a huge horde of trained ninjas who are about to attack the country border." she said. "He informed me that probably after two days or so, the enemies would go and execute their assault. Unfortunately, the young man doesn't know if the nins are actually skilled or not. Just undergone training or are trained for the better. Nevertheless, he is aware that a certain _Suien_, a missing-nin from his village, is leading the troop."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed as Gai's forehead creased in uncertainty.

"May I ask something?" said Iruka, raising his right hand feebly. Tsunade simply nodded. "Did I hear it right or am I deaf that this _Suien _is attacking his _own _village?"

Tsunade sat upright as she noticed the four stare at her with anticipation evident in their eyes. "Yes, Iruka." she answered. "Suien is attacking his _own _village---" She paused. "For a reason."

"And what is that?" asked the reserved Uchiha, cocking his right eyebrow.

"Well, maybe I should relate to you guys, the deal with Suien and the legendary Hero Water," answered the Hokage as she placed two fingers to her chin. A roguish smile tugged her lips.

_"Do we really have to hear that?" _whispered Gai as he cupped his mouth to his white-haired rival who gave him a just-shut-up look.

"Okay. The Hero Water is a liquid which will grant the drinker ten times their normal chakra for a short period of time," stated the Hokage calmly. "However, during the time interval, the said water will eat away their life."

The observant chuunin winced at the unpleasant thought while Sasuke's face remained impassive.

"In order to acquire the legendary Hero Water, Suien betrayed his village and helped two missing-nins from Hidden Rain with their infiltration to his home. These two missing-nins are Kirisame and Hisame, probable chuunins." said Tsunade as she glanced at the paper in front of her. "Now, Waterfall Village leader Shibuki and his hired shinobis are on the lookout for Suien since the two have been seen and confirmed _dead on the spot_. On the other hand---" her voice trailed off, leaving the four hanging in eagerness. The Fifth Hokage closed her eyes.

"Suien decided to come out of his den and face Shibuki and his home village with a legion of ninjas."

The shinobis resided in silence.

_"Pretty stupid, huh?" _whispered Gai again to the copy-nin who gave him a why-won't-you-shut-up look.

"I will give you only _three days _to finish this assignment, people, starting from the day you leave the village, until the day you return before sunrise," spoke the Hokage as she noticed the sudden gulp of Iruka. "This is an _A-rank mission_.Be watchful of your surroundings, act according to your positions and listen to the team captain," she gazed at the distinctively quiet jounin. "Which is you, Uchiha Sasuke."

The young shinobi was staggered out of his composure. Then subsided into a slight nod.

"Since it is your first time as captain in an _A-class _mission, I suggest you ask counsel from your former teachers, Sasuke." spoke Tsunade as she clasped both hands together. "Especially the one beside you who has completed over 200 A-class missions."

This made the Uchiha frown. He didn't need Tsunade to tell that to him. Besides, what good was it to accomplish over 200 A-rank missions if you have already proven yourself worthy of being an elite? It wasn't necessary, he thought.

"The bottom line is," said the Hokage as she stared at the four. "Your mission is to protect Waterfall Country, its leader, Shibuki, and be of help in any way you can. Is that understood?"

"Hai." chorused the shinobis and abruptly left the office in a gust of wind.

_**End of Flashback.**_

Sasuke tossed in bed, shutting his jet black eyes. Back in the Hokage building, he just acted like a _Leaf Assassination Squad, A-rank Mission Captain, Special Jounin, Uchiha Sasuke_.

Woah. It sounded so good somehow.

The chidori-user gave them their positions and time of departure to Waterfall Country, which was 5:00 am. It would take the party two days to reach the place. So if they wanted to know the situation there, they should probably be prepared and ahead of schedule. The young Uchiha also figured that they must be going at daybreak. Less impediments that way. But the most incredible thing he could have done back there was him assigning _himself _in the front line together with his former sensei.

Super woah. _"What the hell was I thinking?"_

He was certain this would be hard. Difficult in an unpredictable sort of way. Being a member of the Uchiha clan had never ensured his safety during A-class missions like this. In fact, on his way to becoming a commendable jounin, he had gone through unimaginable pain. Fear, agony, dread, anxiety, distress---all of it. He experienced both mental and physical torture. Decisions which could kill him and his companions. Everyday of his life, he could face danger. He was mindful that this phantasm could just pounce on him anytime... anywhere... even at this faithful instant.

And he was sure that this one was no different.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness was the absence of light. The blonde couldn't see clearly in the night but it really didn't mind him. He was currently lying in bed, feet crossed at the ankles and a hand behind his head as he held the phone with the other.

"Hey, you still up?" asked a familiar voice on the his ear.

"Yeah," answered Naruto with a dismissive snort. "How about you, sleepyhead?"

"Damn right," uttered Kiba as he rolled his eyes. "Are you still thinking about that girl you've talked to this morning?"

He winced. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, _okay_. Let's play dumb, Naruto..."

"Oh! _That _girl," A dreamy grin tugged the corners of his mouth. "Yup."

"Oh com'on, baka. First, you introduced yourself and she yells you to get lost. Second, you simply asked her name and she calls you a _pervert_. What kind of a girl is that?" muttered Kiba on his ear, enough to make the young jounin frown. "Besides, why do you want to know a girl who doesn't even show a tiny speck of interest in you?"

"Did you see the size of her butt?"

Kiba flinched.

"You really are a pervert." he mumbled repulsively.

"Hey, leave me alone, dog-breath!" mocked Naruto as he laughed unreservedly on the bed. "'Nuff about me. Let's talk about you. How's _your _love life?"

"Nah, nothing special." answered Kiba glumly with his dwindling voice. "Guess I haven't found her yet."

"How's Hinata?"

The sudden question of the blonde almost made the young jounin spew the sushi he ate that morning. "AH! She's fine! _Absolutely _fine," came Kiba's instantaneous reply. Why the heck did his friend go _directly _to that? "How's Sakura?" he asked nervously, obviously trying to change the subject. The young Hyuuga was someone he considered _sacred _when talking with Naruto.

"Why are you going on that?" uttered Naruto with a narrowing gaze. "We haven't heard of her for two years, right? Except if _you _did."

The dog-trainer muttered a curse. "Oh, right." he answered feebly on the phone. Kiba mentally slapped himself. Why was he always like this? Always talking with thinking...

"When's Hinata gonna be a jounin?"

The next thing Naruto knew, or heard, was that the phone must have fallen on the floor with a sudden jolt. Not to mention a certain Kiba muttering the swearword he just used a while ago.

"He-hello?" stammered the dog-trainer sheepishly. "Sorry about that."

"Guess the phone slipped on your hand 'cause your so damn sleepy, huh?" teased the blonde with a taunting smile. "See you tomorrow, dog-breath."

"Oh, right. Sure! No problem," exclaimed the young jounin, clearly oblivious that the guy just called him _dog-breath _again. He hung up the phone as soon as his male companion did and heaved into a sigh. What kind of a man was he? Kiba lay sprawled on his own bed with remorse. How could he tolerate himself into turning down such a _close _chance? He should have talked for his former teammate since she just _couldn't _do it herself. Hinata was just too soft to catechize and the more he thought about it, the more he felt sorry for the girl. He didn't like this. _She _didn't like this. The fact that each and everyone in the Konoha knew Hinata's unchanging love for Naruto through the years merely made him want to kick his own rump. Each and everyone was clued-up... except for one.

Naruto himself.

Oh great, he thought. I really _am _louder than him.

While the young Inuzuka was pondering on this, he was heedless of the female Hyuuga's current condition. She was at a complete loss. Definitely something _a little more _problematic than the one he was thinking about right now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Byakugan heiress continuously wept until she felt the pillow soaked to her pale face. What had happened to her? Just this morning she was reminiscing about Naruto and his cherished dreams and all of a sudden, she found herself lying on the bed with a pillow over her face. She was just summoned by her father, but the next thing the young Hyuuga knew was that she was to marry the Kazekage on her nineteenth birthday.Such an event in her life made so sudden that she was caught utterly oblivious. It was like glass shattered. Suddenly her dearest ambitions and deepest desires were broken, disappearing into nothingness.

After hours of crying that seemed so endless, Hinata came to a painful realization---like a bird in a cage, she was imprisoned; like her cousin Neji, she was forced to accept her horrible fate. She broke into a loud cry. She needed someone to listen to her grief. Someone who could...

A thought entered. A small smile lurked at the corners of her lips. It might not change a thing but it would certainly lighten her load. She got out of bed and ambled towards the phone situated on her working desk. She desperately opened the table lamp and dialed the number of her female companion with trembling fingers. She waited for the ringing to stop.

_"Konnichiwa..." _said the familiar voice after she gave out a yawn. The reply Hinata heard made her want to hung up, pitying the worn out person on the other line. But she fathomed that she was in a _much more _pitiful condition.

"K-konnichiwa," the Byakugan-heiress answered timidly. "Umm... may I... please speak to---"

"HINATA?" asked the surprised high-pitched voice. "What are you doing calling in the middle of the night?"

The young Hyuuga sniffed. Terribly. "I-Ino..."

"Hinata-chan! What's wrong?" the blonde practically yelled on her ear, nearly hysterical upon hearing her friend's miserable voice. "What's going on there? Why are you CRYING?"

The young Hyuuga sniffed. "Something terrible..." she answered miserably. "I... Ino, please visit me tomorrow..." she uttered, subsiding into tears. "_Please, _Ino... I don't think... I can live...knowing that no one knows what is happening to me..." she whispered. Upon hearing herself saying those words, the Byakugan-heiress realized---it was true. No one _knew _what she was feeling.

"But Hinata, I won't be able to _sleep _knowing that you have an _awful burden _on your shoulders!" the female chuunin cried, apparently wide-awake. Hinata sniffed, then sneezed this time. "Stop that or you'll catch a cold! Just tell me what this is all about and I'll shut up," she pronounced. Her perseverance evident as she spoke.

Pressing her cerise lips, Hinata knew that telling Ino the truth would only be _half _as hard as she could accept it. But then, she knew that her blonde friend knew how much she cherished her _dream_. Probably, she would also feel the _pain _she felt. And so she decided.

"Father... he... talked to me this morning and... asked me to... marry... _Gaara_... _of the Sand_... for the honor of our clan..."

"SAY WHAT!" bellowed the young Yamanaka with a face that seems ready to explode. She reacted as if Hinata told her she belongs to the Akamichi Clan and Chouji was her brother.

"I couldn't believe it either..." she spoke desperately and took out the last tissue paper on her tenth roll. "I'm only eighteen, Ino and... he wants me to decide everything before the last month of the year..."

Ino shook her head. "You know, I can only say one thing..." mumbled Ino on her ear. "Your dad... is the biggest _prick _I've ever seen."

Hinata winced. "Oh... umm... maybe," came her subtle response, unsure to yell and agree with the blonde that she was _very _right, or stand and protest that she was _very _wrong. But she was in doubt, so she just kept mum. "I... I'm not sure... but I think he's only doing this for the honor of my clan and all..."

"Honor my big _ass_!" hollered Ino violently, making the female Hyuuga lower her head in shock. "Hinata-chan, aren't you going to do something?" she asked her. "An arranged marriage isn't right---you know that."

"I know," she answered weakly, the image of the spiky-haired blonde's cheerful face appeared in her mind. "_Of course..."_

"And what about Naruto?"

She quelled the sudden urge to gasp. She sat motionless. Feelings stirred inside her. Could Ino be reading her mind? "I-I don't know..." she mumbled, just about to burst into tears again. "Oh, Ino! I can't let him go! What should I do?"

"Reject the proposal!" she snapped as if it was the most obvious answer. "Don't let your father tie your neck like a prisoner!"

Hinata's white eyes widened. Her eyebrows arched into sheer sorrow. Did Ino _mean _those words? Did she pick them _carefully _before saying them? She heard Ino saying something on the phone. But her words were distant. Distorted. She remained reserved. Her thoughts... "W_hy?" _It was not because how Ino _made _an analogy about herself and her current situation. But _how _the blonde had thought her _own _friend, Hyuuga Hinata, as some _convict---_a prisoner---of her _own _father...

She felt like a marionette. A lifeless puppet manipulated by Hiashi. Had she truly been like that ever since she graduated from the academy? Had her friends always thought of her as her clan head's _doormat? _

Then she heard footsteps. She turned to the direction of the door. _Still indistinct_, she thought_. Far. _She lowered the phone from her ear. _A dark omen. _The footsteps were sounding clear. Loud. Louder. Nearer. Her eyes widened. The footsteps were coming towards her bedroom. And...

_Knock. Knock._

The silence was broken. Frantic, she hung up the phone, heedless that her friend was still there, and rushed to the bed. She dropped herself on the cold soft futon and slipped into the powder blue blanket. She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

The oak door of her room opened. She didn't move. No one knew what the clan head could do when things were not met to his wants. She could barely breathe, panic surged in her chest.

_"Please..." _she prayed. "_Go away..."_

As if on command, Hinata heard the door hinges closing with the sound of rusty metal joints. She held her breath and waited. The minute she heard the reassuring silence, she opened her snowy eyes halfway. They widened a bit as she heaved into a sigh of relief. The man was gone. The comfort she felt drowzed her tired eyes as they closed uncontrollably.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji had been standing at that same spot for almost an hour. Where the hell was the girl? Had he been fooled? He looked around the boisterous casino. The same heads. The same faces playing the roulettes. He had this feeling that the wealthy people thought he came in to stare at the damn floor.

_Dammit---_where the heck was she?

After a countless minutes of standing alone at the corner, the young Hyuuga mustered his vigor and marched towards the exit with a scoff. He had been waiting _too _long. His dignity had long been drained and even if the young lady showed up at this minute, he would completely shove her away. His temper ignited each second, thinking that if anyone pisses him off right now, he couldn't possibly manage to speak in a civil tone.

He was so deep in his thoughts that the young jounin wasn't able to detect the presence of the person in front of him who was holding a hot cup of Irish coffee. The next thing he knew, he looked at himself to see a huge stain on his brown coat and which unfortunately, soaked up through his white undershirt.

He stood motionless, then clenched his fists. "You should look where you're going, old ma---"

Her big chocolate eyes locked on his. He looked into them. They were so innocent and brown and something stirred inside him. She pressed her lips together, panic flickering in her eyes.

"I am _so _sorry, mister! I didn't see you and I was thinking about some stuff 'cause I was waiting for someone and---"

Then it hit her.

"N-NEJI?"

The male Hyuuga winced as he urged his head to say something but to no avail. It was like centuries ago when Neji heard that feminine voice utter his name that he couldn't get his brain to work.

She stared hard at him and repressed the asinine impulse to screech in excitement. Then she saw the amused glint in his eyes. The young Hyuuga flinched as she held his arm. Her touch was gentle, featherlight, yet it sparked a weird and wonderful sensation to him.

"I guess I didn't see you," she spoke quietly. Embarassment rose in her cheeks. "There's a bistro here somewhere. Do you... want to stay there instead?"

Neji couldn't utter a single word as he gazed lost in her eyes. The young lady in front of her was no longer the thirteen-year-old girl he knew. Her midnight blue dress reached an inch below her knees and he noticed the the way the vee of her dress exposed the top of her cleavage. Her shiny brown hair was up in some sort of sophisticated twist and ebony-colored high heels helped show off her nicely shaped legs. A small grin tugged at his mouth. He glanced at her. Her eyes had the most remarkable shade of vivid brown.

"Anywhere." he answered calmly, making his female companion smile.

"Then let's go!" She tightened her hold on his elbow and pulled him out of the casino. A subtle fragrance drifted up from her hair. He savored it deeply. Didn't he notice her hair smelled this nice when they were still a genin?

She tugged him to the said bistro, ornamented in an elegant contemporary style, and took their seats. Tenten stood and ordered drinks while Neji looked around. There were quite a number of people here. He raked a nervous hand through his hair. _"You can't make this easier, can you?"_ he thought as he eyed away.

"Sorry," she uttered quietly, shoulders slumped as she reached her male companion. "I forgot your favorite food so I just ordered a sweet teriyaki."

"You must have forgotten me then," replied the Hyuuga with a shrug. "Since you only remembered my name." Whether Neji was just teasing or truly disappointed, she couldn't tell.

"Of course not, _Hyuuga Neji._ You're my former teammate who's a genius and tends to act better than everyone else!" she said with a mocking sneer. "_You _must have forgotten me since you barely said a word after we met."

"Of course not," retorted the Byakugan-heir as he sipped his beverage charily. "In front of me is my former teammate specializing in weapon attacks and never misses a hit. She seems to support me to a great extent all the time, treats me though I have the smallest cuts, joins me during training days and is an excellent kunoichi." He took another sip from his drink. "And she has grown so much right now."

Tenten averted her eyes downward. He furtively watched the color blossom in her cheeks. He gulped as his gaze went down to her rose-adorned lips.

_Damn, _he thought. _Another odd sensation._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was no trace of the sun on the horizon but anyone could tell that dawn would be breaking soon. Umino Iruka, Maito Gai, Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke leaped from tree branch to another as they made their way to see the leader of Waterfall Country, Shibuki.

"I've already assigned everyone yesterday," stated Sasuke, his dark eyes focused on the route. "Everything would go as planned, unless there would be sudden changes when we get instructions from Waterfall Country." he said. "Gai-sensei will secure the northern border, Iruka-sempai on the west, Kakashi-sensei on the south, and I will handle the east."

"Do I really have to be designated in the western border?" asked Iruka as he glanced at the young captain. "The enemies might appear less there since I'm on an elevated cliff and there's waterfalls..."

"That's exactly the point," the Uchiha answered curtly without looking him. "You're _not _an elite nor a special chuunin. Your objectives are to detect Suien from the lot, gather information about him based on first-hand observations and prevent yourself for being a pain."

Gai shot him a look and so did Kakashi.

"Iruka won't be a pain. I'll give you my word." uttered the copy-nin, tamping down his growing anger. Perhaps Sasuke didn't mean it. Perhaps he was just too nervous that he managed to speak insolently. It was his first time on an A-rank mission anyway.

"Iruka is an honorable chuunin, Sasuke. Although you're two ranks higher than him, this man knows a lot of things about the word _sacrifice_," stated Gai. "So please treat him with high regards."

Embarassment rose in the chuunin's cheeks. He never thought these respectable jounins talked highly of him. But he pondered more on what Sasuke had planned in mind.

_Hn. _One side of the young Uchiha's mouth lifted. _They seemed pretty confident of him. _He closed his eyes and he internally shrugged. He didn't bother to brood over their beliefs. What counted in the end was what would happen in the battlefield.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Greetings, Konoha shinobis. I'm Shibuki, leader of Waterfall Country. Welcome. We're very glad you've arrived." said the young man favorably as he shook his hand with the four. Kakashi noticed that Shibuki was too young to become the country's leader. With his long black hair, a fresh face adorned with dark, peaceful eyes and a good build, he knew he was young. Shibuki glanced at each of them. "May I speak to the team captain?"

Sasuke unhesitatingly stepped forward. "Squad Commander, Leaf Jounin, Uchiha Sasuke." he stated with a courteous bow. "We await for your instructions, Shibuki-sama."

"Not much actually---Sasuke, was it? In any case, I want to inform you that Suien is _not _infiltrating the country with a battalion of ninjas. Apparently, our information was false. Instead, we've known that he'll only be sending himself and fifty other shinobis to the battlefield. However," His forhead creased in apprehension. "We have been informed that the fifty other ninjas are armed with a ninjutsu technique or two---something you must be mindful of."

The three nodded. But a smile tugged at the corners of the Sharingan-inheritor's lips.

"This file contains a photo of Suien, the best ninja of our village." said Shibuki as he held the folder to Sasuke. Each of the four read the man's profile and familiarized themselves with his face. His muscular jaws lined beneath his cheeks, a sign that he was aged. An old beige bandanna was tied over his hair and his perturbing eyes were locked on the camera while his picture was being taken.

"He's a former Hidden Waterfall jounin," said Shibuki quietly as Sasuke handed him the file. "Be careful in facing him, leaf nins. He's pretty tricky." He put the folder on top of his working desk and placed his hands behind his back. "I'll be sending reinforcements once needed. But since you all came from the powerful shinobi village of Konoha, I suppose you won't be needing much help from a lower shinobi country like ours." he uttered with a grin.

"An accurate supposition, Shibuki-sama." remarked Sasuke as he raked a cool hand through his raven hair. "We _can_ handle the mission on our own."

Anxiety stirred the insides of Iruka. He had this feeling that he wanted to ask something to Shibuki but he couldn't endure the demeaning glare of the young Uchiha once he does. He wasn't exactly scared of the nineteen-year-old. Heck, no. He just found him rather inexplicable. The chuunin clearly had some difficulties dealing him, ever since he was still a genin. And he wasn't surprised Sasuke was still the same, up till now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on the battlefield grounds, Kakashi slid his book behind his back and called the team captain. Sasuke stood above a nearby boulder, tapping his right foot in what the copy-nin thought was excitement. The young Uchiha came down the large rock and told the three nins to gather in a circle. A bead of sweat rolled down Iruka's temples. The A-rank mission was indeed on hand. He surely didn't want to mess this up. Or else he wouldn't be able to become a chuunin examiner and gain his privileges as one. _Just one A-class mission, _he thought. _And I'm done._

Gai crossed his arms above his chest. At the center of the team was a map and drawn into it was the geographical setting of Waterfall Country.

"The topography is perfect," observed Sasuke from his place, a smirk tugged the corners of his lips. "Just the way I planned it."

"I wonder what kind of ninjutsus will the fifty other ninjas use..." muttered Iruka as he glanced an agitated look at Kakashi.

"Probably water ninjutsus," the copy-nin answered, his one visible eye narrowing. "Suien must have thought them the basic Mizu Bunshin."

"Probably," uttered Gai as he placed two fingers to his chin. "But we musn't let our guard down. We are, after all, experienced shinobis." He flashed his megawatt smile to them.

_"Experienced shinobis..." _thought Iruka fretfully. He figured his hands were getting sweaty again, just like last night. But he caould get through this. They were only fifty clone-using nins. How could they possibly harm them? "Right! I got all my stuff here ready," Iruka fumbled for them in his back pouch and smiled a bit at them, particularly the white-haired jounin. The chuunin knew Kakashi was perhaps the most observant member of the team.

"There's no turning back now," muttured Sasuke as he took the map from the ground and slid it in his flak jacket. "Because we're already in the battlefield and in the battlefield..." His eyes flickered in excitement. "Is where everything begins."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **The battle is about to unfold... woah, I'm getting the heebie-jeebies again! Anyway, how was it? I'm planning to exclude the _InoShikaTema _pairing in this fic since I already have one dedicated to them. Maybe they can do some participation but not exactly build the good stuff. Anyway, _KakaIru _is still undecided and I _really _think I should consider soon. If the readers want Kakashi to be paired with someone, that is.


	5. Chapter 5

**"FINALLY FOUND YOU"**

**Written by: **riyuna16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:**Hyuuga Hiashi is expecting Hinata to get married at 18! Of course, she desires for her beloved Naruto-kun. Her friends are there to help her! Then again, she sees that her father would never accept him---whether the blonde knows her love for him or not. Now who is going to walk up to the altar with her? Or will be there a surprise on her wedding day...? (NaruHina; SasuSaku; NejiTen; ShikaIno/Tema-?)

**A/N: **I don't know but I'm a little furious that the ruler is NOT working. Now I have to separate them with broken lines... _-rolls eyes- _Anyway, hope you like them lengthy. Blah, blah. Let's just get into it! Here's Chapter 5. Enjoy... :D!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"FINALLY FOUND YOU"**

Written by: riyuna16

**Chapter 5**

****

****

An incredibly thick fog enveloped the outskirts of Waterfall Country. But the four leaf shinobis maintained their composure.

_"They could attack anywhere, at any rate." _thought Iruka as he blinked his eyes from the growing fatigue. _"The least possible thing I can do is... to protect the entrance from infiltration."_

"Hello."

The chuunin turned to the nefarious sound of the voice and recognized him. Standing several feet away with a smirk was Suien, the traitor of Waterfall Country.

"You have some nerve to show yourself so obviously, _Suien_." uttered Iruka as he took out a kunai from his holster, his eyes locked on him. "Didn't you know that to hide yourself well is the basics of a ninja?"

"Amateur," the man snorted at him and resided to pity. "Your friends are pretty _far _to help you, you poor nin..."

Iruka flinched. The jounin had already seen Kakashi and the others. "Don't push me, traitor!" Iruka's face darkened with rage. "If you won't succumb to us, we will have to take _extreme _measures."

"You don't know me..." Suien muttered as he suppressed a smile. "...You worthless SOUL!" And in a matter of seconds, the jounin emerged behind him, wrath flickering in his eyes, with a great water sword in his hands.

_"The Mizukuri no Yaiba... the Sword of Draining!"_

"DIE!"

Panic surged in his chest but Iruka managed to dodge the attack. He leaped out of Suien's range and threw the kunai on his hand at the man. _"He's good. Using a Mizu Bunshin to attack me from behind was pretty tricky," _he thought as he watched the Suien's water clone burst back to its natural form. _"I have to be careful." _He panted. Blood suddenly leaked out of his flak jacket. His breath caught. Suien managed to hit him. Water and chakra must be surrounding the blade itself.

"So... you _do _know a little bit about being a ninja," uttered Suien, a cunning sneer curved his mouth. "I'll finish this clean and easy for you," the jounin spoke as he stared at him with menace. Iruka knew he had not move on _that _spot since he first saw him. "Ninpou," the jounin closed his eyes. "Mizu no Tatsumaki!"

Suddenly, a spinning water vortex surrounded Suien so densely that he could no longer be visible with that water barrier around him. _"A whirlpool..." _the leaf chuunin thought, his mind racing to possible maneuvers. Suien swiftly charged at Iruka in blinding speed screaming, "Say your prayers, hopeless baka!"

Iruka's eyes widened as he watched Suien coming at him in the slightest seconds. _"The damage of this ninjutsu... will cause me a blackout!" _Predicting his fate, Iruka leaped a feet behind as he skillfully fished an exploding smoke grenade from his holster, pulled the pin and threw it above the whirlpool. _"Let's pray this works." _He dashed out of the expanse as fast as he could, one hand grasping his bloody side. _"Now all I have to do is--" _He wasn't able to end his sentence for when he looked up, he saw a huge umbrella opening above him.

_"What the..."_

"Jouro Senbon!" Deadly needles rained down on Iruka as the umbrella opened to Suien's command.

Iruka froze, his wide eyes locked on the piercing needles ready to bear themselves in his flesh.He closed his eyes and waited for the impact. _"This is the end..." _But the impairment naver came.

"Sharingan!" All of a sudden, Iruka felt a powerful force colliding him that he lost all consciousness. The last thing he could remember was the ground and sky seemed to be twisting and spinning, all moving in blurry images. Everything was pitch-black. And his head. He groaned. He was having a serious headache.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several hours had passed. Iruka blinked out the black spots that occupied his vision. He opened his eyes. Everything was so white now. _"This looks like a hospital." _he thought wearily, his eyes opened partway. He looked around and behind the white curtain, he saw another bed. Someone was laying there. He recognized him at once with that distinctive coiffure.

"Sasuke?"

The raven-haired nin turned his head. "So, you're awake..." he uttered with the slightest hint of delight.

"Sasuke, what happened? Is everyone all right? I mean, is someone _badly _injured? Oh, and where's Suien? I fought him but something happened and I really don't know. But have you guys, captured him and---"

"Wait--Shut it--I _can't _understand..." Sasuke held his aching head and was about to get the paring knife off the bedside table and thrust it in the chuunin's mouth. "Everything... everyone's fine. Just don't talk too much, sempai... You're giving me a headache."

"Sorry," Iruka apologized and resided into the comfort of his own bed. "You see, Suien attacked me and I thought I was going to die," the chuunin spoke, his voice seemed to be trembling as he recalled the happenings. "Suien took out the Sword of Draining, then suddenly I found myself under fatal senbons." Iruka's forehead creased. Sasuke looked slightly appalled. "I thought it was over, Sasuke, and death was waiting for me. Then I don't know how, but... I'm here." Iruka murmured, flashing him a sad smile.

"It just wasn't your time," retorted the young Uchiha as he heaved into a sigh. "And I'm happy it wasn't mine, too."

The chuunin's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Don't tell me you---"

"I used the Sharingan and all went well."

Iruka remained agape, then a smile lurked at the corners of his mouth. "You're insane, you know that?" the chuunin laughed. "Just like Naruto."

Sasuke chuckled. "We _were _teammates after all."

The vision of his blonde friend made him want to see the kyuubi boy visit him and Iruka. He couldn't believe he could instantly say they were teammates after _everything _that had happened in the Valley of Death. But that was long ago. He tried to erase the memory and everything he had done to him in the past. Neither was inferior or superior to the other.

A smile tugged his lips.

They were equals, just like what he wanted them to be. Standing on the same ground and on the same pedestal. The small opening sound of the ward door drived Sasuke's thoughts back to the hospital.

A pink-haired kunoichi with snow-white skin ambled inside the ward and gently closed the door. Her emerald-green eyes darted from the raven-haired shinobi to her former teacher. Sasuke looked at her expectantly. She chose to bow to the chuunin. "Good morning, Iruka-sempai." she greeted him with all due respect. Her gaze slid to her male teammate, then back to Iruka, then him and back to Iruka again. The chuunin smiled and shook his head. "Go on, Sakura, don't mind me."

A thankful smile formed her lips and she turned to the young Uchiha's direction. Her face grew ecstatic as she hurried to his side. "Sasuke-kun, how are you?"

"I'm fine." he answered with a reassuring smile. He glanced away, preventing himself from gazing straight at her eyes. He had this feeling she would cry if he did.

"Why do you always end up in the hospital?" she asked him softly. "I came back from Snow Country and finished my term there. Daimyo Kazahana will call me if he needs anymore help, but I'll let the others take care of that," the kunoichi stated as she sat on the chair beside him. "Sasuke-kun," she almost whispered. "I want to protect you."

The Sharingan-inheritor fell silent. But he wasn't under the state of shock. In fact, he had heard this poignant phrase countless times he would even dream of it. He just couldn't think of anything sensible to say to the girl. During instances like this, he would just let her talk, or most probably, cry, while he listened to her sentiments, or maybe waited for her weeping to end. But somehow, he felt that _this _time was a little different.

Sakura touched his lifeless hand. Her touch was warm and soothing. "It's been two years, hasn't it?" She smiled with lonely eyes. "You look... different than before I left Konoha."

"I'm a jounin now," answered Sasuke as he gazed blankly at the bedspread. His gaze slid to her. "Are you staying here for good?"

Sakura bowed her head as the young Uchiha watched the color blossom in her cheeks. He had to admit she looked attractive with her red sleeveless top and lilac-colored skirt which accentuated her nicely rounded backside. A small smile lurked at the corners of his mouth. She also had the best green eyes and truly owned a very pretty face. No wonder Naruto fell for it.

The young medic-nin wiped her eyes. "I can't believe you care about me, Sasuke-kun," uttered Sakura with her teammate's sudden inquiry. "As long as I'm needed, I'll be here. I missed this place so much," she said with a glint in her eyes.

"I know," Sasuke spoke quietly. He tilted his head and gazed meaningfully at the innocent apple on his bedside table.

"Hope you won't step on it like before!" Sakura tried not to laugh as she picked up the apple and started peeling it with the paring knife. "You know," she murmured with with delight. "I think you'll _love _to see Naruto now."

One side of his mouth lifted. "Don't count on it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konoha's Taco Bell. Inside the said restaurant were a distinctive group of shinobis namely Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Lee, Neji and Tenten. They were currently talking about the deal with Hinata whose cheeks were so hot, she thought they'd explode.

"OKAY! You're all making such a big fuss out of it!" yelled Ino as she stood from where she sat. "Especially you, NARUTO!"

"But it IS a big fuss!" countered the blonde. "I mean, her dad's a MORON!"

"Dammit, Naruto! You loudmouthed baka!" snapped Kiba as he covered the mouth of the blonde who was able to struggle free. Hinata was flushed with the comment.

"ACK! Your hand has _dog fur _on it!" hollered Naruto as he wiped his tongue with his sleeve. "You disgusting dog breath!"

"Hey, Akamaru's _outside_!" retorted Kiba with ang angry face.

"QUIT PLAYING AROUND, YOU TWO!" screamed Ino at the top of your lungs that the people in the restaurant stared at her. Realizing she caused the commotion, Ino smiled at them and waved her hands in apology. "I'm sorry, fellas! He's a _cuckoo_," she explained to them with a smile as she held Naruto by the ear since he was the loudest. the female chuunin furiously grabbed him by the collar and hissed, "If you don't _tone down _your voice, I won't buy you any _ramen_. Do you understand?" She turned her head and glared at Kiba who sweatdropped.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand." answered Naruto as sank onto his chair. "Dog breath," he mumbled and gave the dog-trainer a dismissive snort.

"Now, as I was saying," Ino regained her composure as she neatly tucked a strand of her hair in place. "We need to think of a way to stop Hinata's arranged marriage, OR prolong the said event. This will take place by December, that's the end of the year, and I would like to remind _everyone _that Hiashi is _serious _about this." stated Ino, her arms crossed. "We're talking about _Hinata _here, poeple, so I don't want any stupid schemes. Got it? Now..." she spoke. "Any plans?"

Everyone stared at Shikamaru.

"What?"

"You're the most intelligent shinobi of our batch." remarked the cross-chested Neji.

"Yeah, we all know that," added Tenten.

"Go on. Make a strategy, Shikamaru!" said Chouji who was beside him and surprisingly, wasn't eating potato chips.

"You're _Mr. IQ over 200_, right? So think!" concurred Naruto with a curt nod. Shikamaru looked at the other faces. They seemed to agree as well. The shadow-user consumed his iced tea and placed the empty glass on the table. He looked at Ino, who cocked him a brow, and heaved into a sigh of defeat. "All right, since I already had this _plan _in mind while you were all killing each other..."

"YAY!" yelled Naruto, Kiba, Chouji and Lee.

"Excuse me, but I think we're missing someone," interrupted Shino as he adjusted his eyeglasses with his index finger.

"S-Shino's right," replied Hinata as she nervously played with her fingers again. "Sasuke and Sakura are n-not present."

"Sakura-chan's visiting Sasuke-kun in the Konoha Hospital," answered Lee with a shrug. "Don't worry, I'll inform them!" he flashed them his mile-wide smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the hospital ward, the young Uchiha sneezed. He rubbed his nose with his forefinger and took one bite-sized apple on the plate.

"Have you heard the news?" Sakura asked as she set the paring knife aside. "Hinata's going to get married to Gaara of the Sand?"

Sasuke spewed out his apple bits. "W-WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Sakura chuckled. "I knew it was coming."

"Their marriage?"

"Your barfing."

_"Oh." _Sasuke brushed the stain off the bedspread. "Aren't the guys going to do anything about this?"

"They're on it," replied the young medic-nin as she poured the raven wonder a glass of cold water. "Actually, we should probably be there. But since you've been on a mission, you're still weak and---"

"I'm not disabled, Sakura." countered Sasuke with a scoff. He removed the bedcovers and tried to stand on his feet. Sakura worriedly offered him a hand but the young Uchiha ignored her aid. He needed no assistance. The pink-haired kunoichi could only stare as his bare chest revealed scars of severe mutilation. Sasuke exhaled deeply in exhaustion. He felt his bones snap upon his every move.

_"Shit." _he muttered as he gazed at himself. The piercing senbons made their way all over his pale torso. _"How come it wounded me so badly...?" _Then he heard a sob._ "Oh great," _he thought. The chidori-user didn't bother to look up for he knew Sakura was crying again. "Hey, I'm fine. I'll live." he said reassuringly but it only made the pink-haired kunoichi snivel the more.

"Sakura, I'm okay. Really. This is nothing," he pressed on. The young Uchiha really didn't know how to stop someone from doing something he didn't like without giving them hell. "The medical nins already helped me. These are just scars. They'll go away soon." Sasuke looked at her desperately and she managed to wipe her puffy eyes with a white handkerchief, for which he was grateful.

"I... I'm sorry," she whispered, still feeling a little miserable. "I'm so stupid. I just can't help it..."

"It's okay. Why don't we go outside, get some fresh air and proceed to Hinata's meeting?" asked Sasuke with a faint smile. He couldn't figure out where the hell did those words come from. They just came out impulsively.

Sakura's eyes lit with hope. "That's great, Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed merrily. "But would you _let me _help you out this time?"

"Do I have a choice?" he retorted, rolling his dark eyes. Sakura smiled at him before taking a blue vial out of her pouch. She inserted a syringe into it and instilled the liquid into him through his arm. Sasuke shut his eyes, bearing the pain. He had no idea what his former teammate was up to, but he assumed she knew what she was doing.

"This solution will temporarily stabilize your condition for half a day," stated the young medic-nin as she drew out the syringe out of the young Uchiha's sysytem. He exhaled deeply. "You'll feel the difference after a few minutes or so." She sat him down on the hospital bed and she took a loose kimono off the ward stand. She clothed him with it, put a finger on her chin and observed his current look.

"Not bad," she remarked with a petty smile. "The slate-blue kimono suits your plain black PJ's."

"Give me a break," he uttered a frown. "Now let's get the hell out of here."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Taco Bell's, the genius Shikamaru, was about to relate his great plan.

"My plan is this," he started, all eyes locked on him. "In order for Hinata to be _unable _to join in matrimony with Gaara of the Sand, I believe there is no other way but to have her---" They gulped as his eyes darkened. "_Unvirginized_."

Everyone gaped at him.

"I hope you're all making that look because you're surprised and not because you don't get it," murmured the shadow genius. "Okay, I'm breaking the ice. We would let Hiashi-sama know that Hinata is already _experienced_."

"Bravo. You really are a genius, Shikamaru." Neji clapped his hands in compliment. "The chosen one who would be the font of the Hyuuga family must be, to put it simple, a virgin."

"Aahh..." they cooed and nodded their heads.

"B-But cousin! W-who could I h-have possibly s-slept with?" Hinata asked incredulously, sweat surfaced on her forehead. "I-I don't think F-Father would b-believe that..."

"Oh, he would Hinata-sama," the male Hyuuga closed his eyes with a smirk. "Especially if it's the young man there beside you."

Ino could only picture Hinata's white eyes springing out of their sockets. She chuckled internally at the thought of spreading her friend's reaction to all of Konoha. The female Hyuuga's eyes widened and she glanced at the young man beside her, as if waiting for his response.

"Fine with me," Naruto spoke as he gulped his iced tea to the last drop. "_Anything _for Hinata-chan."

Her breath caught. Her heart soared so high she could faint. The blushing Hinata took a deep breath and smiled sweetly at Naruto, who grinned back at her.

"It's decided then," declared Ino from where she sat, an exuberant beam on her face. "Naruto has to go to the Hyuuga Mansion tomorrow, proclaim their 'disgraceful act' and report back to Shikamaru and I _on the double_. Got it?"

"Yup," answered Naruto as he winked at the flushed Hinata.

"Meeting adjourned."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke patiently waited on the bench outside the Konoha Taco Bell. He was grateful that the Fifth allowed him to leave the hospital under, of course, the care of one of her best apprentices, Sakura, who was currently looking for their comrades at the said restaurant. The young Uchiha snorted internally. The villagers were looking at him awkwardly and he wanted to return all their gazes with a glare. So what if he was with the famous Haruno Sakura who cured almost all the patients in Konoha? _He _was also a prized personage of the village. But he was sick at the moment. No, not sick. He was a _little weak _right now. The hell they care.

"They're not there," said the gloomy pink-haired kunoichi as she went back to the raven-haired nin. "They probably left already." The young Uchiha nodded and glanced away. Sakura felt the silence they were both creating. "Um, do you want me to... take you back to your ward now, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hell, no." snapped Sasuke with a sneer. "Your medication is doing me well, Sakura. I don't need to go back there."

A pleased smile started at the corners of her mouth. "Well, I'm glad." she spoke, happy that she was of good use to him.

"Can I ask you another favor? That is... if y-you don't mind." stuttered the chidori-user. He frowned. Sasuke couldn't believe he was stuttering, and that he would need _more _help from his female teammate in a day. Her special vial worked remarkably and her aid was more than he could ask for. This was probably, or _had _to be, the last straw.

"Sure thing, Sasuke-kun." answered Sakura in her sweet tone. She seemed very eager to help the Sharingan-inheritor in any way she could, although he assumed he had embarassed her on their way here. "What favor is that?"

"Could you... could you come with me to the condo?" Sasuke almost whispered in embarassment. _Damn_. He hoped he didn't sound _suggestive. _"This is the last, I swear."

"Why are you so shy about it?" Sakura almost laughed. "I'll be happy to help you out." She beamed.

The young medic-nin went along him to his house as she took his directions. She grinned internally for now she knew how to get to the young Uchiha's place without so much trouble. They entered the condominium and arrived at the front door of his unit. Sasuke picked up the key from under the mat and opened the entrance to his place. Everything was pitch black, like a dismal environment for someone Sakura knew, although the sun was scorching up high. The Uchiha opened the lights and made his way to the kitchen.

"Thanks, Sakura." he said and made her comfortable in the living room by opening the television. He almost jumped when he heard Sakura's guffaw.

_"What the hell...?" _

Sakura was laughing so hard, he thought she was a lunatic. "You also watch this show?" she called. "God, this is SO hilarious!"

He eyed at the television and knew he had it tuned on MadTV. One side of his mouth lifted. "Yeah, makes me laugh everytime." He made his way to the kitchen, still hearing his teammate's loud chuckles. Sakura could easily laugh and cry. She didn't change. Still the very emotional kunoichi who would definitely break shinobi rule #25 all the time.

------------------

Soon enough, the two enjoyed their lunch with each other's company. Sakura's behavior no longer fazed him. He was used to it now, and was amused by it. She told him how her stay in Snow Country was, and how the villagers treated Konoha shinobis with high regards. She learned so much there, including the ampoule she gave him. They watched the nice movies Sasuke kept in his bedroom and from time to time, the young medic-nin would chatter so much about the past as well as the present. She thought she was giving him an earful, but the young Uchiha was listening.

Time flew so fast between the two former teammates that they didn't notice it was almost dawn. Sasuke guided her to the condominium's main door. A smile lurked at the corners of his mouth. "I guess this is the part where I say 'see you', right?"

"Right," Sakura smiled brightly at him. She bowed her head and slowly reached for his hand, making the Uchiha tense. "Sasuke-kun," she murmured. "Were you glad I stayed for a few hours?" she asked, gazing at his jet black eyes. She bit her lower lip, preventing herself from asking him too many questions concerning his feelings. She just felt it wasn't the right time.

_"..." _

It was Sasuke whose face was completely expessionless. Her stay was emphatically supposed to be his 'thank you' for the special vial, but he never thought he would experience a weird feeling of contentment in the process. He frowned internally. Sasuke didn't want to leave her dejected, but neither did he want to tell her the truth.

Sakura studied the faint lines at the corners of his eyes. Perhaps she wasn't ready to hear his answer. She was about to turn her heel when Sasuke pulled her arm, laid his hands behind her back and pressed her body against his. Sakura was too shocked to move a muscle, her emerald eyes slightly dazed, as her arms fell to her sides. It was already sunset. She tensed, then relaxed as she felt his warm embrace. She slowly placed her hands around his back, and laid her head over his shoulder. She realized it was years ago when she did this, and now she was happy he returned it.

"I didn't know how to say it better," murmured Sasuke as he broke the hug and gazed at her. "Dad used to do it to Mom all the time, and she told me she never felt happier."

Sakura gave him the most beautiful smiled she could offer and whispered, "You're mother was right."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning shone brightly as the grinning Naruto made his way to the Hyuuga Mansion. He never thought he would get into this situation in a day. But he supposed it was worth it. It was for lovely Hinata anyway... the frosty-eyed damsel who caught his eye since he became a jounin. Even just pretending to had been in bed with her made the blonde drool and had daydream all day. He admitted the young Hyuuga owned a stunning body, and assumed there was _more _underneath that mask of shyness.

_"Perhaps a lion..." _He chuckled.

"Naruto-kun!" The voice of Hinata almost had him frenzied. He jogged vigorously up to her and gave her a hand salute.

"Mornin', ma'am! We've talked about everything last night, right? So no need to get all _sweaty _again," He smiled at her reassuringly. "Is daddy there?" Naruto asked as he titled his head to the mansion.

"Y-yes..." stuttered the Byakugan heiress as she led him to the great mahogany doors. "I told... F-Father you'll be here, N-Naruto-kun... and that... w-we are going to... t-tell him s-something important..."

"No problem," answered the blonde as she sat him in the family room where a salver of tea drinks waited. "It's better actually, so that we'll just gonna tell it to him straightforwardly." Hinata tensed at his statement. He sounded so calm he didn't seem to care what the clan head could do to her once the man knew about her 'misdeed'. Before long, Hiashi walked in the room with all his supremacy, making the couple sweatdrop.

"Good morning, sir." Naruto greeted him with a courteous bow before taking his seat. "Your daughter and I would like to talk to you about something serious."

Hiashi gazed at the two before sitting in front of them. "Everyone who wants to see me tells me something serious," he stated as he sipped a cup of tea. "Good morning, Naruto-san. Have you heard my eldest daughter is to be wed soon?" he asked him with a faint smile, glancing at the female Hyuuga.

"Yes, sir. But I don't think that's going to happen," stated Naruto whose sapphire eyes flickered with delight and a slight hint of sorrow.

The man shot him a stern, perplexed look. "What are you saying, Naruto-san?"

"I'm sorry, Hiashi-sama. But Hinata and I..." he glanced furtively at her. "...are already committed to each other."

The cup fell from Hiashi's hand, and shattered into pieces.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Haha! That was it. How's the cliffhanger? Anyway, thank you SO much to all who reviewed. I'm so happy; I think my heart is going to burst!

_**To all my reviewers AND readers, YOU GUYS ROCK! \../\../ **_

Anyway, I think the first part was a little off and I don't know what came over me that time so I ended it quickly (did the fighting part suck?). As for the SasuSaku, I hope you enjoyed it as I had fun writing it. By the way, here are my answers/reactions/comments to the reviewers:

**JA-Japster: **Thank you for giving me my first review! X)

**K.C.: **Thank you:D

**THEJUDGE.JUDGEJUDY1070: **Argh! Your name was quite confusing! Hmm... you're right about the KakaIru--gave me goosebumps at first! Thank you for the review:D

**IIscorpioII: **Thanks:D

**midnight-angel-of-darkness: **I've read your profile. ­I've watched the movie and read the 7th book of _A Series of Unfortunate Events. _But that's all I've done. Thank you:D

**fallenfox: **Thanks a lot for liking my story and adding it to your faves! XD By the way, I can't understand your tip... _-sniff-_ Anyway, thank you for the review! XD

**Bobboky: **Thanks! XD

**Adelle-chan:** _'Kaw rin! _:D

**TaNGKaD: **Although Hinata is a skilled kunoichi, I decided to put her in the chuunin category because, let's face it, she really isn't a competitive, ready-for-action and I-want-to-beat-them-all type of ninja. But don't you worry, she's going to take the Jounin Selection Exam with Ino soon, but I won't elaborate much on that. About Iruka, he's contented being a Ninja Academy Teacher. Although he truly deserves some advancement... _­-grins-_ Thank you for complimenting on the _specialization thing_! XD

**Kagome5177: **Thanks! XD

**xanadayume17: **Okay. I guess I'll have to keep Kakashi single. Thank you & _update ka naman! _XD

**tiffanylicis: **Sorry if you only saw Tenten in the fourth chap! Hope you liked Sakura here (with the time-lapse!). Yeah, I know Hinata isn't really for Gaara although I see some fics about them. Well, it's all coming up soon. Thank you for the review! XD

**Anonymous: **Hinata's 18. Okay, I'll be keeping them single. About the InoShikaTema pairing, I'm a little confused whether they'll stay in the fic for good or just serve as ordinary characters since I already have a fic for them... :'(

**joekool: **I'm sorry if you didn't see any NaruHina in the last chap. I'm guess I was too busy making scenes for some other characters. Hope you liked this one though! Thanks for the review:

**Lord of Arken: **Thank you and I hope I didn't disappoint you. :D

**Link Fangirl01: **Hinata and Ino but I'll let them take the Jounin Selection Exam so they'll be a rank higher, but I won't elaborate much on that, as I previously said. X)

**Mima57775: **Wow, thanks. I'm really happy... _-wipes tears-_ Thank you for the review:D

Sorry for the long updates, guys. Lenghty fics are my 'sorry gifts' for that. Anyway, please tell me who should be paired up with Shikamaru---Ino or Temari? Hmm... If you're reading this right now, please drop a review because your little words are already a big help to the author. Thanks. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**"FINALLY FOUND YOU"**

**Written by: **riyuna16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:**Hyuuga Hiashi is expecting Hinata to get married at 18! Of course, she desires for her beloved Naruto-kun. Her friends are there to help her! Then again, she sees that her father would never accept him---whether the blonde knows her love for him or not. Now who is going to walk up to the altar with her? Or will be there a surprise on her wedding day...? (NaruHina; SasuSaku; NejiTen; ShikaIno)

**A/N: **Updated at last! Chapter 6. Enjoy... :D!

* * *

**"FINALLY FOUND YOU"**

Written by: riyuna16

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The Hyuuga mansion froze in time as Naruto waited for Hiashi's reply. Disbelief and anger simmered in the man's eyes, his face distorted. Hinata knew her father's composure just now was slipping... tremendously. Matters were getting out of hand---of which the blonde was certain.

"I'm sorry this has to happen, Hiashi-sama." spoke Naruto in a soft, depressed voice. "I'm sorry you have to--"

"LEAVE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE _THIS INSTANT_!"

Hiashi's voice echoed around the vast hall, making Naruto step back. He swallowed a huge lump in his throat.

_This is it, _he thought._ Time to face the wrath of the Hyuuga clan head. _Then he heard Hinata utter something behind his back. _What? _He tilted his head slightly. _What are you saying, Hinata-chan? _Heck, her voice was too shaky that he decided there was no one to rely on but himself. Trembling, he looked at Hiashi.

"B-But, sir..."

"I SAID, _GET OUT_!!" The man snapped, pointing toward the great mahogany doors, eyes blazing with life-threatening rage.

Naruto let out a small, defeated sigh, pulled Hinata's hand and calmly walked away from the Hyuuga mansion. There was no getting away with it. He expected this, so why the hell was he so surprised? There was nothing to be astonished about. It was a typical reaction, because a typical father who discovered his daughter was no longer "pure" or simply not capable of being "The Font" of the family, would burn the house with such rage and frustration. _There was nothing to be astonished about, _the blonde thought. _Because the guy did just that..._

The eighteen-year-old Hyuuga pressed her lips and gave one last look at her livid father. His dark frosty eyes were not only shocked. They were fuming, agitated and disappointed. Tears burned the back of her eyelids as they started to roll down her cheeks. She was a disgrace, the blacksheep, the misfit. Now all of Konoha would recognize her as Hiashi's worthless, disgraceful daughter. The Byakugan heiress who broke the Hyuuga traditon and shattered the Hyuuga history.

She closed her eyes.

Walking in the village, her face buried in her hands, the villagers looking at her, pointing at her---that was how she visualized herself to be.

Forever.

* * *

Sitting by the glistening river were two distinct figures. They were an inch part, and were having a silent conversation. Although she wanted him to talk openly, he just couldn't. And wouldn't. Well, no one could blame him... or her. She never got an active participation from him since the day they met--except during battles--and he refused conversing _openly _to her to begin with. 

"You're a nice man, you know? I never thought you'd help your cousin with the family problem," Tenten said quietly, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "After what you did to her in the preliminaries..."

The Hyuuga gazed distantly at the thought. That was years ago. And his former teammate was so engrossed in his private life. So what if he was present in the meeting at Taco Bell's? He was a Hyuuga, a relative of the person involved. He had _all _the right to be there. Except if Hinata herself wanted to exclude him.

"I know you have a heart, but not a big one! I thought it was only as small as your thumb," A teasing smile curved the corners of her mouth. "Since when did it grow to be so big, hm?"

"Since the day I realized I needed some improvement in my life," the male jounin answered, rolling his eyes.

"Wow! _You_? Needing _improvement_? I thought you and the Uchiha were the only things that were new-and-improved!"

The Hyuuga rolled his eyes. "Very funny, Tenten."

Neji was having fun, although he was acting like he wasn't. Instances like this brought lots of memories. He acted so callous in front of them yet deep inside, he cared. He was an excellent shinobi in the world of ninjas, yet a clueless boy in the world of love.

He thought about the _what if's _in lifeWhat if he quitted being a ninja? What if he lived with the Main Family with snobbish cousin Hanabi? What if he stayed with Gai-sensei and Lee for the past six years? Could he turn from cool and collected Neji to bowl-cut, green spandex, hyper Neji with a mile-wide grin that could blind the camera itself?

He laughed internally. _What a reflection, _he thoughtHe glanced at the girl beside him who was looking distantly at the river.

At that very moment, he forgot everything and nothing existed except for that image of his former teammate. He bit his lip thoughtfully.

_What if I courted Tenten...?_

Neji's skin crawled as a fleeting sensation escape him... like his breath had caught and his heart had temporarily stopped. His lavender eyes narrowed and he slowly rose to his feet.

"What's wrong?" asked Tenten who sat by him on the riverside, afraid he was awfully peeved a while ago. "What is it?"

The young jounin shook his head. "Nothing."

She got up and gruffly crossed her arms, a dreadful gesture she knew something was up. "That never worked on me, Neji. You know that."

He winced. "It's nothing, really."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you look as if you plan to leave me here?"

That worked. And he was doomed. Heaving into a sigh, the Byakugan heir realized he couldn't get away with this one. Tenten, who was watching him with hooded eyes, always needed--no--_demanded, _reasons for all his actions.He hated elucidating things but if doing so would please her... well then, fine.

"Some Hyuugas have the ability to sense this peculiar feeling undergone by their family members," he spoke. "It is felt momentarily, and denotes that something good or bad has happened. I'm not sure, but I suppose I felt it a while ago."

Tenten's eyes widened. "Really?" Her expression both curious and concerned. "What did you feel?"

Neji averted his eyes downward. "It's... hard to verbalize... but," he mumbled with searching eyes. "I felt like my internal organs were stabbed with a knife... started throbbing all at once... then the feeling was gone."

His female companion stared him in the eye before uttering, "I guess this has something to do with our group's little _scheme_."

* * *

Shikamaru slept soundly on the couch last night. Sleeping very late playing a game of shougi with Asuma-sensei wasn't a reasonable excuse. It was a lame one actually, so he never blamed the older jounin who _badly _wanted to win. His mother, Yoshino, had all the right to lock him out of his own room. 

_Oh well, _he thought. _It's not as if I can't sleep without my bed. _

It was 10:30 am. A sweet scent of jasmine in the air made him open his eyes and look around. Was it his mother? He peered in the kitchen. No one. Since when did she use such fragrant perfumes?

"Morning, Shikamaru!"

He muttered a curse. He wanted to stuff the sofa pillow to both of his ears right that very second. High-pitched voice, an affectionate greeting, early in the morning... no doubt it was Ino on his doorstep.

"Go away..." he mumbled.

"I'm not bugging you, Shikamaru—unlike what I usually do—'cause we've got a problem."

The strategist's eyes shot up and looked seriously at her. He had this feeling it was only _him _they'd be depending on for solutions. It was troublesome, but he _had _to ask her.

"What happened?"

Ino shook her head silently and moved a few spaces away from the doorstep to reveal a familiar blonde carrying luggage—_huge _luggage on both hands. He smiled. A sad one.

"Naruto! What happened?" Shikamaru rushed to him to carry some of the loads. It was only then that he noticed Hinata hiding behind Naruto's back. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was clutching a white handkerchief on her right hand. It was damp.

Shikamaru's forehead creased. "Get inside. We've got plenty of things to discuss." He led the three to the living room and served them glasses of cold water.

"No need to tell me that it didn't work well," he began as he took his seat on the lounger. "I knew this would happen."

Naruto drank his glass of water and smiled sheepishly at the young Nara. "Yeah... me, too."

"Before we get to anything else," interrupted the shadow-user. "Ino?"

"Yes?" she answered, putting the glass of water on the table.

"I want you to call everyone—and I mean _everyone—_for a meeting. Now."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Right _here_?"

Shikamaru rubbed his temples.

"Why, yes! Absolutely!" She rushed to the telephone, jabbed some buttons. In a little while, she was yelling on the telephone, compelling everyone to attend the meeting. It was crucial.

* * *

Hyuuga Mansion. 

As silently as she could, Hanabi tiptoed to the Hyuuga family room. She peered from the corner and saw her father slumped on the couch. One hand on his forehead, covering his face, and the other resting motionless on the armrest. Forehead creasing, the young Hyuuga knew something went awfully wrong.

"Father?"

Hiashi turned to her direction like a startled lion. He looked at her with hooded eyes before he returned to his previous position. She knew she had startled him, but she tried not to sound bothersome. She was concerned.

"Where's big sister, Hinata?" she asked, moving closer. "What happened, Father?"

As soon as she was within reach, the man reached for her hand and squeezed it gently. Moved by what he had done, she made her way to the couch and looked up at him, waiting for her father's words.

"Your sister has failed me." He spoke in a soft, faint voice. "She can no longer be our Font."

Hanabi's eyes grew wide for a moment, then resided into wondering. "But how?" she asked. "What happened to her?"

"Naruto-san." Her father answered as he bowed his head. "That... that _preposterous _man has... has taken her—" His fists shook as he fumbled for the word. "Purity."

The female Hyuuga nodded, just to let him know she understood. "Who would be The Font now?" she asked again, eyes flickering.

"I have to think about it." The man uttered, stood to his feet and walked out of the living room, leaving Hanabi open-mouthed.

* * *

The Nara Household. 

It was almost noon when Shikamaru confirmed everyone's presence in the living room. He sighed when he found out a certain Sasuke and Shino were missing.

"You'll _love _this sweet salami I cooked, guys! I just learned making them last week!" said Ino, placing a dish of mouth-watering chunky salami on the dining table.

"Hope you'll love this _rice cake _I baked!" Tenten chimed in and placed _her _plate of delectable rice cake on the table, in front of Neji to be exact.

Needless to say, Chouji was the first to wolf down the Ino's chunky salami and Tenten's delectable rice cake, followed by the less-than-gentlemen, namely Kiba and Lee, and lastly, the gentlemen-forever who were Neji and Shikamaru.

"Hey, wait a second—where's Naruto?" asked Sakura among the gobbling lot. "And Hinata?"

"They said they're going to eat later." answered Tenten with a small smile. "It must be pretty hard talking to Hiashi-sama about that."

"Of course," said Neji as he crossed his arms. "Hiashi is often unreasonable these days."

"Makes sense." uttered the weapon mistress. Ino agreed with a nod.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Where's your mom?" asked Chouji, mouth partly stuffed with salami.

"Right there!" snapped Kiba as he pointed a finger to Ino who deliberately snorted.

"Where's your dad?" The young Akamichi asked again.

"At work." replied Shikamaru.

"Where are your brothers and sisters?"

"You know I'm the only son."

Chouji stopped for a second. "Where do you live?"

The shadow-user shot him an appalled look. "You're getting too much from that movie I lent you, Chouji."

"What movie?" asked Lee, looking up at them from his plate of rice cake. Movies definitely caught his interest.

"Oh! You'll love it, Lee! It's a great movie. It's called Ho—"

"Okay, let's wrap all this crap and get going," interrupted Shikamaru. He stood up and made his way to the living room, hands under his pockets.

-------------

In a little while, everyone was gathered in the living room, except the two other shinobis mentioned earlier which left the pink-haired kunoichi rather bothered. Situated in the middle of the room were Naruto and Hinata, and in the very front of them was the young Nara.

"Now that we're all here, I want everyone to talk about _nothing _but the problem we're having." Shikamaru spoke as he connected his fingertips with the other—the strategist's typical habit. "No talking about present statuses, former sensei's, friend's troublesome traits, love affairs, nor _movies_. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded.

"Now that we're all set... Naruto, tell us what happened—with details, okay? Make sure they're accurate." reminded Shikamaru, looking intently at the spiky-haired blonde. "Remember: we _don't _want false datas."

"Sure." answered Naruto with a curt nod. "But Hinata-chan will describe the incident with me, won't you, Hinata-chan?"

The female Hyuuga stared at him in horror. She didn't want to relate that thing in front of all these people! Even though they were all her friends... She figured she would just cry.

"Hinata, is that okay with you?" inquired Sakura who instantly noticed the girl's agitation. "Because if you don't want—"

"No," came the Byakugan heiress' response, gazing at her trembling hands. "I... want to do it."

Tenten touched Hinata's hand which brought back all the color to her face. The weapon mistress said nothing but a meek smile, yet it felt like she was saying, _"We trust you. You can do it."_

"You can start now, guys." stated Shikamaru with a serious face. "Start with you entering the mansion, Naruto."

"Right!" beamed the blonde-haired jounin, raking an uneasy hand through his hair. "As you were saying, Shikamaru, Hinata-chan led me to their family room and shortly, Hiashi-sama came." His eyes narrowed. "He was an incredibly nice guy, greeting me and informing me that Hinata-chan's gonna get married soon."

"Uh huh..." Shikamaru nodded and glimpsed at the young Yamanaka to see her taking down notes. "And?"

Naruto looked at Hinata, an ominous sign that it was _her _time to shine.

"A-Anou..." she stammered, playing her fingers—an inevitable habit of hers. "Naruto-kun... d-destroyed the mood when... h-he told Father that we..." She paused. A very long one. "We are... w-we are..." She stared at Naruto, hoping he would fathom how shaky she was. She wanted to glare at him, strangle him screaming, _"Help me, you useless baka!!"_

Men are dense. They were spoon-fed and this was _exactly _how they want information to be given to them—spoon-fed. Terrific.

"Naruto-kun," she mumbled as a bead of sweat rolled down her forehead. "What... d-did you say we were again?"

An eyebrow shot up. "Huh?"

"This is gonna get nowhere," Kiba whispered drearily to Lee.

"I m-mean... w-what did you say that caused Father to lose his temper?" Hinata asked him meekly.

"Oh, THAT!" exclaimed the blonde which made everyone in the room frown. "I forgot what I said on that part so I asked you to help me."

Hinata's jaw almost dropped. She forced herself to remain calm. "You forgot." She repeated. _He forgot what he said_, she thought. _HE said it, not me, and he forgot. _

"S-So I just have to say it, d-don't I...?" Her snowy eyes darted from one person to another—especially the girls—except the strategist.

"You want reliable solutions. We need precise information. Yet you're making zero effort," muttered Shikamaru with a sigh. "To cut this long lecture short, just—say it, Hinata."

The young Hyuuga swallowed the sudden lump in her throat and hung her head before uttering, "Naruto-kun said t-that... the wedding won't happen because... we are committed to each other then... Father yelled at us to get out of the house..."

Shikamaru stared at her before nodding. His gaze slid to Ino who had her legs crossed. She gestured a hand to them.

"So that's the entire story...?" he asked, raising a brow. "Where's the details? The particulars? How can we analyze the basis of the problem itself?"

"Oh, forget about it, Shikamaru!" exclaimed Chouji who was seated on the floor, wondering if his friend who has an IQ of _more than _200 would still make him human. "The important thing is that we knew what happened—what happened to Naruto and Hinata."

"He's right," agreed the male Hyuuga with hooded eyes, much to everyone's amazement. "We don't have ample time to do this. Can you just tell us what to do next? The things we need to consider? The—"

"AHHH!! So many questions are exploding my brain!" screamed Lee as he covered both ears with the sofa pillows. "First thing's first! _What _do we do now, Shikamaru?"

"Yeah... and where will Hinata-chan stay for the night?" inquired Sakura, concern seeming in her emerald eyes. "She can't go back to the mansion."

"She can stay at my house!" answered Ino, raising her hand. "We have a guestroom there where she can stay 'til we figure this out."

"No, Ino. Not yet. We have to think about the consequences," spoke the young Nara as he raised a hand to his chin. "First of all, she shouldn't be staying with someone she isn't thoroughly comfortable with. She should be _close _to that person. I understand what Hinata feels so... I bet she won't be sleeping in _my _house tonight." One side of his mouth lifted as he glanced at the female Hyuuga who winced.

"Secondly, she shouldn't be staying with her _friends._"

Ino's eyes widened, Sakura's mouth dropped and Tenten's breath caught. "BUT WHY?" The three demanded.

The shadow-user heaved into a sigh. "If we want Hiashi to believe Hinata and Naruto have this _kind _of relationship, they should be shacking up together. If she won't sleep with him tonight, Hiashi might assume what happened to Hinata isn't true at all. Plus, he might think his daughter's uncomfortable with Naruto since she prefers to sleep with her friends."

"There is no certainty that Hiashi will know where Hinata will sleep tonight," countered Neji with a shrug. "Besides, Hinata sleeping with Naruto will violate your rule #1."

"YEAH!" exclaimed the three as they slapped high fives.

"Why don't we just ask where Hinata-chan would like to sleep tonight?" suggested Lee who raised his right hand eagerly. "That way, we don't have any problems and we're all happy!"

Almost everybody smiled except Shikamaru who shook his head. "I... _really _don't think that's an—"

"Oh, puhlease!" Ino butted in furiously, waving her hand. "I think Lee's suggestion is _wonderful_! What do you think, Sakura?"

The young medic-nin was speechless. Yes, it was a great idea. But no, she wasn't agreeing with Lee because agreeing with Lee would mean _the flame of youth would spark again._

Everyone looked at Hinata. The female Hyuuga sweat dropped as her gaze slid to each of them.

_Who among them? _She thought. _Kiba-kun is nice, but he has a lot of dogs in his house so I probably can't stay there because I'm allergic to them. _The next was...

_Chouji... kind-hearted, but I would possibly have a hard time eating with him... and we aren't THAT close... _Next?

_Lee... energetic, bowl-cut haired shinobi who is very hard-working. I couldgo with him, except that he's living in a house all by himself and Tenten said it's pretty cramped already with all his taijutsu equipments... _Hinata sighed. Next?

_The girls... Tenten, Ino and Sakura... I would really love to be with them, but I have this nagging feeling that I should consider Shikamaru's second rule... _Hinata's snowy eye's widened. _Does that mean that I have to sleep at Naruto-kun's...?_

The Byakugan heiress glanced over Naruto. He wasn't gazing at a distance. He was gazing at oblivion. _He must be thinking deeply, _she thought, making her worried. She felt miserable for him. She did this. It was her fault why all of this came about. It was her fault why Naruto was now gazing at oblivion. Simply because she didn't want to be wed to Gaara of the Sand. If one looked at it closely, it wasn't the problem of everybody—of her friends. It was _hers_, not theirs. They had _absolutely _nothing to do with it. Now they were involved... especially Naruto, who was supposed to live a comfortable life now ever since he had captured the wealthy Gato, not engaging himself into someone's problem.

What kind of a person was she? She had caused this. All of this. This wasn't supposed to happen if she could have only kept the problem to herself and not cry it over the phone with Ino. She could have kept it to herself. She _should _have kept it to herself...

"Hinata-chan... where are you going to sleep?"

The female Hyuuga looked up and through troubled eyes of brilliant sapphire. _Naruto-kun... _He didn't seem to consider her as a burden. It was like he was shouldering the _same _burden as she was. Like he accepted what he got himself into—accepted the responsibility of his actions—of helping her in an arranged wedding. He didn't care. Like they were in this together, and they will finish this together. She felt tears forming in her eyes but she managed to stop them.

In a quiet voice, she proclaimed, "I... I'll stay at Naruto-kun's..."

* * *

**A/N: **End of chapter 6!! Hope you enjoyed it. I had more time to write since we're having our sem. break of which I'm thankful for! Anyway, I've decided to exclude the Ed-part. Since this is a NaruHina fanfic, making another plot for Ino is just _hard_, you know? Stick to the plot, Stick to the plot—I'll have to remember that... 

Also, I've decided another thing regarding a pairing: it's gonna be _ShikaIno_! HOORAY!—Or maybe not for those ShikaTema fans... but I have my reasons! First of all, ShikaIno is a manageable pair. Ino's here, Shika's here—no prob. As for Temari, she's a far-off character and bringing her to Konoha's gonna be a lot of work. I'll concentrate on NaruHina, okay? And of course the other lovable pairings... ;D

Just PM me or review on the fic if you'd like to comments or suggest _anything _(but I'll appreciate it more if you'll just review... easier that way and we're all happy!). I'll update ASAP! I'm eager to write chapter 7 which is gonna be really _something _to watch out for!

**Happy Halloween, minna-san!! **Sora dewa :D!


	7. Chapter 7

**"FINALLY FOUND YOU"**

**Written by: **riyuna16

**Disclaimer: **I definitely do not own Naruto. So I hope Mr. Kishimoto will find out I'm one of his long lost kindred... MWAHAHAHA!!

**Summary:**Hyuuga Hiashi is expecting Hinata to get married at 18! Of course, she desires for her beloved Naruto-kun. Her friends are there to help her! Then again, she sees that her father would never accept him---whether the blonde knows her love for him or not. Now who is going to walk up to the altar with her? Or will be there a surprise on her wedding day...? (NaruHina; SasuSaku; NejiTen; ShikaIno)

**A/N: **Sorry took a while there to update! Notice that I changed the format of this FFU chapter and expect that all my upcoming fics or uploads would be written this way. _­thumbs up- _Anyway, let's just get into the fic, shall we? Here is Chapter 7 of Finally Found You. Enjoy... :D!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

It was past 10 in the hours of darkness as Hinata lay on the bed motionless. The lone light in the obscure corners of the room was the pale moon that shone through the bedroom windows. Only the girl's senses made her aware of her surroundings and everything that came about in the room she didn't own. She laid perfectly still, body nearly lifeless underneath the powder blue blanket. 

_Hush, _she thought. _He's coming._

The low creaking of the door caught her breath. Panic surged in her chest but she suppressed the asinine impulse to blow her cover. Suddenly, a tall young man of golden mane tiptoed to the room. For a moment, he hesitated to pursue his target. But her slow, rhythmic breathing hinted him to continue.

He went by her side and looked intently at her. His sapphire eyes roamed around her face—midnight-blue bangs, white lilac eyes, fine ears, nose, and full lips of cherry red.

He felt himself visibly swallowing a sudden lump in his throat as he leaned closer to her.

_Closer..._

_Closer..._

He was an inch away from just bowing his head to caress her with his quivering lips. Finally, he shut his eyes as he closed in. At that very moment, a smile curved Hinata's lips. _This is it, _she thought. And she eagerly waited for his—

_Flash!_

"HINATA? Hinata, I'm talking to you!"

"Huh? Wha—" Hinata looked around. She was no longer in the dark, shadowy room she thought she was. _Naruto... where is he? _She found herself walking along the streets of Konoha together with her friends; Ino and Tenten. In front of her where the boys; Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Naruto—there he was—fooling around.

She bit her lip and something stirred inside her.

"Hey, Hinata, where were we again?" asked Ino with a smiling face. "Where we—" She winked at Tenten. "—talking about _you _sleeping in Naruto's room...?"

"EH?" Hinata's cheeks turned so hot she thought they'd burst. I... I don't remember."

"You're daydreaming, aren't you!?" Tenten sarcastically pointed a finger at her. "Well, that's okay. I do that, too."

"YOU DO?" The young Yamanaka gaped at the weapon mistress incredulously. "You daydream about _yourself _and _Neji_?"

"Why not?" Tenten proudly replied, a statement that made Hinata's jaw drop. "I mean, NO! Heck, no, of course not! That was a joke! I was kidding," Tenten repeatedly waved her hand as she a bead of sweat rolled down her temple. She had this feeling Hinata knew _something _was going on between them, yet the heiress didn't create such a fuss over it—of which Tenten was grateful.

"Listen, Hinata. You should keep your distance from that Naruto," whispered Ino as she slid an arm around her snowy-eyed friend. "He's a born pervert."

"I'll second to that," agreed Tenten with a shrug. "Remind him you'll stay in the bedroom while he sleeps on the couch."

"WHAT? But he owns the house," uttered Hinata with a frown. "I'm not a guest there, you guys... I'm just an intruder in his private life."

Both girls heaved a sigh. "Oh, c'mon—"

"Besides," interrupted the Byakugan heiress. "I _know _Naruto-kun. He's kindhearted... selfless... compassionate... don't worry."

The two stared at one another before residing into a curt nod. "Just don't tell us we didn't warn you," said Ino.

"I understand," A reassuring smile curved Hinata's mouth and they sauntered towards their destination.

----------

It was almost sundown when everyone reached Naruto's apartment. The spiky-haired blonde was carrying Hinata's luggage as she stood in front of their friends as if she was to deliver a speech of some sort.

"A-Anou... thank you so much, everyone," She managed to pronounce. "Please extend my gratitude to all, especially Sakura-chan, Lee-kun and cousin Neji who weren't able to make it."

"That's okay, Hinata!" yelled Kiba with a grin. "Akamaru and I will demand Shino's presence next time. Us, three, will visit you, two... so be _extremely _nice to Hinata, eh, Naruto!?"

A grin spread across the blonde's face. "Of COURSE!"

The boys started laughing; building the incredulity of the girls. Hinata's eyes flashed like lightning, changing from subtle snow to trembling ice. She felt her throat drying and her cheeks got so hot she thought they'd explode. _Nice, _she thought. _And slow. _She froze in open-air until Naruto tugged at her hand gently, sending a fiery sensation throughout her body.

"Come on in," he gestured a hand to his front door. "I'll take you to your room in a while, okay?"

That simple statement sounded so sensual that goose bumps surfaced on her pale arms. Suddenly, Tenten came running towards her.

"Wait," she caught her hand, chocolate eyes locked on hers. "Keep distance, Hinata-chan, but remember to act like _couples_. We have to be careful. Your father is capable of doing anything—from sending spiesto dispatching detectives—you know how wrathful he gets, right? Don't get to near but still; don't blow up our cover, okay? And tell that to Naruto."

Hinata looked at her anxiously, and returned her gaze with a nod.

"Ino says good luck," the weapon mistress murmured with a consoling smile. "And hopefully, you can tell it to _him_."

* * *

The park. 

The sunset was beautiful as Kakashi admired at it from the horizon. Twenty-four hours have passed after he returned from the mission and he had to admit he felt sheer relief upon knowing Sasuke and Iruka survived in the operation. He always thought the life of a ninja was unpredictable, unlike the rising and setting of the sun. But what was most unpredictable—was Sasuke.

That young raven wonder was full of surprises. He never thought he would save Iruka's life, knowing he was endangering his own. He could sacrifice himself—for someone dear to him—and surely that someone wasn't someone like Iruka. But he did save him, and saving someone's life is an action done by those who were merely humane.

An eyebrow shot up. _Funny, _he thought. _And I've always thought he dedicated his life to revenge._

Sasuke had always been an interesting puzzle to him, whose pieces are scattered and grotesque. Kakashi had always wanted to solve that puzzle, although it means he had to save the pieces from complete distortion.

He felt a sudden gash in the wind. An object was pierced in the air, aiming itself directly at the jounin's skull. In the slightest second, Kakashi swiftly reached the back of his head, skillfully clutching the entity before it even touched a strand of his hair. He brought the object to his face, and smiled.

"Apple," he murmured and took a big bite out of it. "Come out, Iruka. I hope you won't let me consume this by myself."

* * *

A tall, ethereal man stood in front of the bathroom mirror. He turned the faucet, dug a handful of cold water and splashed it on his face. 

_Ah..._

The cold water rejuvenated him, like he just woke up from a long, endless slumber. Wiping his face with a towel, the young Uchiha made his way to the shadowy bedroom. He blinked when he caught sight of the slate-blue kimono Sakura dressed him yesterday. He tilted his head. For a moment, he thought he saw an image of a pink-haired girl standing in his bedroom.

He furiously shook his head, muttering a curse. There were more important things he ought to think about—several papers and documents of the Leaf, the inspection of Konoha Law Enforcement Agency the Hokage assigned him conduct, the review report of the recently-completed mission, his appointment in the Konoha Hospital for his goddamn scars... There was quite a list. And the name of the young medic-nin was not part of it.

Suddenly, a long metallic sound pierced in the room that Sasuke's heart almost jumped. He sighed, realizing it was only the telephone. It was a good thing no one saw him jolt like that. That would be utterly embarrassing. The raven-haired nin walked to the device and answered it with annoyance.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke-kun?" He heard a high-pitched voice on the other line. "This is Sakura."

_Obviously, _he muttered internally. "What do you want?"

The pink-haired kunoichi flinched when she heard his cold response. "I'm... I'm in a phone booth right now," She murmured, as if choosing the right words carefully or else he might hang up. "Why... didn't you attend the meeting?"

"What meeting?" Sasuke snapped with a scowl. "I was asleep."

"Didn't Ino call you?" she asked him meekly. "She was phoning everyone, Sasuke-kun. Only you and Shino didn't show up. I thought you were concerned about Hinata's dilemma and I waited for you in Taco Bell's, hoping you'd arrive sooner or later... but you didn't. I waited for almost an hour for you. Where were you, Sasuke-kun?"

The chidori-user clenched his teeth. What the hell was her problem? It was as if she was blaming him for letting her wait for almost an hour! As if his deep concern for Hinata's troubles were just false impressions, wherein fact he was truly shocked. Was not attending the meeting a _sin? _Didn't she consider _his _condition? Was her world revolving around that mute Hyuuga? Anger simmered in his eyes that he was unable to restrain his temper.

"Listen, Sakura." He said in a low, strained voice. "I've got plenty of things to do and you're BLAMING me for not answering the goddamn PHONE? I was ASLEEP, dammit! Can't you UNDERSTAND?!" The angry tone in his voice grew louder and she wanted to stop him. "You're egotistical and you didn't even think about my condition!? To hell with this! I don't give a DAMN about your friend's little dilemma so quit calling me because YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF!!" He slammed the phone on her ear, panting with intense rage. He dropped himself on the bed and threw a hand over his forehead.

Sakura fell silent as she stared into nothingness. _What... had just happened? _She was merely asking him where was he and all of a sudden, he was shouting at her. His words cut through like a butcher's knife, deep and unbearable. But what triggered his reaction? Ino? Hinata? The question? Was he still there?

"Sasuke-kun...?" she called, tears burning the back of her eyelids. "I'm—I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun! I got carried away and I didn't mean to bother you so much! I care about you and I was worried sick when you didn't arrive. I thought something bad happened to you and I wanted to know how you were. I'm sorry if I acted egotistical and please forgive me!"

She waited.

No response.

"Sasuke? Sasuke-kun, are you there?!"

The disturbing sound on her ear was monotonous, repeating over and over like a worthless record. Tears rolled down her cheeks. It was a sad resonance telling her the young Uchiha was no longer there.

* * *

The chuunin laughed before coming out. A grin spread across his face. "I knew you weren't thinking so much when you caught the apple." 

"These kinds of fruits are rather big," countered the silver-haired jounin. "Any ninja would notice such an attack." He stared at the apple, rich red and plump. "So what do you want to talk about?"

Iruka sighed before setting himself beside Kakashi. "Sorry you have to act like my psychologist," he murmured. "It's just frustrating I didn't get the promotion... because I failed to carry out my part."

Kakashi gazed at him before sinking his teeth into the fruit. "Because Sasuke saved you?"

The chuunin shook his head. "Because I was a pain—just like what he thought I'd be."

"You were useful," said the jounin meekly, eyes focused on the fruit. "You served a purpose far more important than any of us."

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"What, you didn't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"My former student who was once yours," he answered. "We thought he didn't care. That he was a portentous prick but he wasn't."

Iruka bowed his head, a mixed feeling of joy and gloom evident in his eyes. "Your student grew up to be so strong, Kakashi. So skillful and so independent," He stated, keeping his expression neutral. "But he lacks something. I look at him and I see a man clad in black robes. But when I look at Naruto, I see... a complete opposite." His gaze slid to the jounin. "Tell me. Why is that?"

"Of course they're not alike," answered the copy-nin with a shrug. "I think they haven't met yet for _weeks_."

The chuunin resided into a sigh, as if breathing out all his frustrations in the world. All he wanted was a goddamn promotion. And going through all that trouble wasn't worth it. _Damn. _And an eighteen-year-old kid saved his ass. It was pathetic, very humiliating. Sometimes, he just wanted to shut the world. Live in the four walls of the classroom and never come out.

"Hmm... I've got a great idea." Kakashi whispered, one visible eye flickering with delight. "I know _one thing _that will solve your problems for the time being." A sly smile curved his mouth.

"Sake."

* * *

Everything happened so quickly. One moment he was arguing with Kiba in Taco Bell's, and suddenly, he was welcoming a blue-haired girl in his house. _Everything's just so fast, _he thought. _Well, what do I do now? _

Naruto looked around the living room and found something—or someone—not usually situated there. She was sitting on the couch, fingers entwined and hands all sweaty.

"Welcome to my home, Hinata-chan!" He pronounced with a mile-wide smile and open arms. "Are you hungry?"

The Byakugan heiress managed to look up at him. "N-No, thank you."

"Oh, okay..." The blonde looked around again, deliberately searching something that could provide her leisure. "Do you want to watch TV?"

"No."

"Read pocket books?"

"No."

"Magazines?"

"No."

"Girly magazines?"

"N-No."

"Poetry? Literature? Hamlet? Shakespeare?"

"NO! Please don't bother! I-I'm fine," Hinata answered softly, frosty eyes locked on trembling hands.

Naruto gazed at her. She looked so small and so vulnerable in his living room—like an abandoned cat thrown away by its owner. She was having a miserable life... forsaken by her father, unwanted by her clan... she always seemed happy when he looked at her. But her current condition has caught her in between.

_She couldn't possibly think straight right now, _the blonde thought glumly. _Maybe she just needs someone to talk to..._

"Naruto-kun."

His eyes widened and panic surged in his chest. "Yeah?"

Hinata looked at him tearfully. "I'm sorry."

His breath caught and awkward silence invaded the now unfamiliar room. Sadness tightened his chest as he tried to remember what she just said. _I'm sorry. _Her voice was like bells and whispers in his mind. Finally, he couldn't take the air they were both creating.

He laughed.

Hinata stared at him, wide-eyed.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Hinata-chan!" An exuberant beam spread across his face. "Now would you like bread and jam? Or pancakes? I _love _pancakes. I make good pancakes. Or milk? Do you like milk? Milk's good for breakfast!"

"It's almost six," uttered the Byakugan heiress, earning a sheepish grin from the blonde. She furtively smiled. She wasn't stuttering. Perhaps the apprehension he was showing made her feel slightly at ease. She had to admit it was truly nice to see someone anxious rather than herself. "Can we... talk for a moment?"

Naruto visibly swallowed and adjusted the jounin vest that seemed to strangle him. "Y-Yeah, sure." He slowly ambled towards the silent Hyuuga and sat a few inches away from her on the couch. "Okay. Now, what do you want to talk about?"

Hinata reached and touched his hand. Her touch was warm and soothing that his pulse sped up. Yet he did best to show nothing but his typical face.

"I want t-to ask you a question." She murmured, delicate fingers wobbly over his hand. "Why... Naruto-kun... did you tell F-Father that... w-we were committed to each other... where you c-could have... f-flatly said... t-that I was... no longer pure...?"

His face was expressionless and his sapphire eyes narrowed. "His eyes," he spoke. "Can see through a man's soul."

Confusion was written all over Hinata's pale face as she tried to understand what the blonde was talking about. "What do you mean?" she asked. "The eyes of the Hyuuga's?"

Naruto nodded, giving her a brief, sad smile. "If I told him you were no longer chaste—or pure as you were saying—he wouldn't believe us." He lowered and shook his head. "From the moment I saw him and stared in his eyes, I saw the eyes of an inexplicable man." He uttered. "Eyes, Hinata-chan, which you don't possess."

She pressed her lips together, wishfully thinking her Father wouldn't hear them.

"I couldn't lie," Naruto murmured, his eyes averted downward. "I was looking straight at him and he might sense the deceit in my eyes. Of course, I didn't want to blow it up. So... there."

Hinata's eyes widened. "Y-You couldn't lie...?" Her heart started to pound like a jackhammer. "So what you said... to Father... about b-being committed... it was all..."

The blonde broke into a hearty laugh. "I'm really hungry, you know." He grinned. "Hinata-chan, do you eat pancakes even at night?"

Tears formed at the back of her eyes as she stared at him.

_Naruto-kun... _

A happy smile started at the corners of her mouth. "That would be..." she nodded at him. "Wonderful."

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! I finally updated. I've included Kakashi there... because I missed him!! -woohoo- **_Thank you so much _**to all the reviewers so here's a little something (again) for YOU! 

**orbrey: **Thank you, too!! Hope you enjoyed this chap!:D

**Smallkeller: **Thank you!:D

**Subtle Serenity: **Thank you _so _much for appreciating this little fic of mine! You gave me a _super _boost on writing and continuing the this chap. You've been an inspiration togther with all the other reviewers into writing this fic, so I would like to dedicate it to **YOU! **Yes, you! Thank you, again, and hope you enjoyed chapter 7!:D

**Mystical-Dreamer57: **Hmm... We'll see. _–rubs hands impishly- _I don't know how the idea came to me. I was writing and all of a sudden, great ideas come in. Don't you experience that stuff?! Oh well, thanks for the review and hope you enjoyed this chap!:D

**burnstar: **Thank you for adding it on your faves and I'm happy to see ShikaIno fans! _–chuckles- _Thank you for reviewing and hope you like this chap!:D

**anarchic 9: **Er... I don't know what to say either. But thanks for the review anyway!:D

**Adelle-chan: **Thank you, master. _–bows- _I'm her apprentice! Haha. Okay, I'll try to make Tenten the way you like it. _­–beams- _Thanks for the review and gambatte!:D

**kcscooter: **I never thought I'd receive such review!! _–gapes- _Thanks _a lot _for giving me a boost and loving the fic. I'm really happy. Hope you enjoyed this chap!:D

To all **ShikaTema **fans, I cordially invite you to read "Unlazy Bum" which I, with much pride to say, have recently updated (just last week!). _–Hurrah!- _I'm sad, however, that it isn't gaining a lot of reviews... I'm working hard on every fic and this just upsets me. _–sigh- _Well, I'll just pray hard. It works, doesn't it? And of course, continue writing it... perhaps...

­_-sigh- _That wraps it up. Again, **dearest readers, please review! **Reviewing is a nice little way to make the author feel good about him/herself and his/her fic and pursue writing. Believe me. And yeah. Reviewing is just... cool.

Thank you again and **_Sora dewa, minna-san! ;D_**

**PS. **There's this anon., telling me the fic contains purple prose (exagerrated literature). I haven't heard of it and thank you for teaching me a new vocabulary, man. Thanks and I'll keep that in mind... but does it REALLY contain purple prose?? (am I even using it right?!) PLEASE TELL ME!!


	8. Chapter 8

**"FINALLY FOUND YOU"**

**Written by: **riyuna16

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Summary:**Hyuuga Hiashi is expecting Hinata to get married at 18! Of course, she desires for her beloved Naruto-kun. Her friends are there to help her! Then again, she sees that her father would never accept him—whether the blonde knows her love for him or not. Now who is going to walk up to the altar with her? Or will be there a surprise on her wedding day...? (NaruHina; SasuSaku; NejiTen; ShikaIno)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

The night was silent and dusky as the young jounin continued on his way. The pale moon shone above him, like lighting the path to his destination. Streetlights trimmed the quiet roads as his feet brushed along the dark steets of Konoha—the only monotonous sound he could hear in the dark.

Many ninjas hated walking. They considered walking as the slowest and most time-consuming way to reach a certain point. Although it could be a sly, simple method to avoid peril and assure victory, it was downright—well—boring and unremarkable. Something ordinary people could do.

But for Hyuuga Neji, there was this _worst part _of walking. It was the tendency to think about yourself... your friends... your cousin's bridal problem... your family's future because a certain _blonde _or _redhead _was going to be part of it... and why—of all life stories—destiny bestowed you to have a bumblebee-eyed weirdo for a teammate, a frustrated fashionista for a sensei, and a cute, caring markswoman for a—

_Okay, she isn't just a teammate..._

Neji wanted to punch himself. He pushed the thought away as he buried his hands under the pockets of his coat. He was thinking about telling Tenten he wanted her to become more than just his teammate... Not because she would occasionally let her hair down or wear tight pants... or don a perfect perfume and put something cherry on her lips to make them tempting...

Really, it wasn't that.

Or was it...?

_All right, that's part of it. _

Tch, what a perverted confession. He didn't know why he loved looking deep into those big, innocent, brown eyes... since when he enjoyed the times when she made fun of him... and how her cheeks would blossom at the slightest compliment. Most especially, he couldn't put a finger on why, when someone utters the weapon mistress' name, he couldn't help but stare into space.

All those pondering occupied the young Hyuuga's mind and before long, Tenten's house loomed into view.

* * *

Naruto yawned. For the third time.

It was nearly ten o' clock and the blonde was lying awake on the couch situated in the living room. He forcibly shut his eyes. Just being completely aware that a an eighteen-year-old girl with an angelic face and a stunning body is currently lying on his bed—sleeping on the pillows of his room—made his throat dry up. He had to admit Hinata was once just a puppy love, but now that the Byakugan heiress has become a skilled and promising kunoichi, outgrown her shy, introverted ways, and flourished an excellent body worthy of a magazine's centerfold...

_Okay, Naruto, THAT is the FARTHEST!!_

Naruto reprimand himself as he covered his face with a pillow. He should be asleep right now despite feeling literally hot in the living room. His body wanted a snooze but his fidgety thoughts led him back to the conversation with the guys.

_**Flashback...**_

"So why did the chicken cross the road?" Kiba asked again with arms crossed.

The boys were currently on their way to Naruto's condo and the girls were just sauntering behind them. The conversation was getting pretty interesting and, not to mention, amusing as they try to mess up the mind of their batch's most intelligent shinobi, Nara Shikamaru.

"For the last time, Kiba, I REALLY don't know the answer. Happy now?" said Shikamaru through clenched teeth. He himself knew he didn't know the answer to every question, but this simple chicken thing was really getting on his last nerve.

Kiba and Chouji looked at each another for a second.

"He's lying."

"Positive."

Shikamaru gaped at them with disbelief. "Do I look like LYING?! We've gone over this thing FIFTEEN times! I SWEAR to Kami-sama I don't know why the damn chicken crossed the street!"

"Road."

"WHO CARES?!" screamed the strategist, stomping a few feet away. "No one gives a damn why that stupid chicken crossed the street, okay?! Oh, and by the way... what kind of chicken crosses streets?!!"

"There you go!" Kiba applauded, earning a chuckle from Chouji. "_Now_ you're thinking!"

Shikamaru stared at them and slapped his forehead. "That's it. I don't know you." And the shadow-user walked ahead, hands buried under his flak jacket. The two stared at him then cracked up, nearly killing themselves from laughing.

"He was SO pissed, Kiba!" Chouji blurted out, one hand holding his stomach from utmost hilarity. "You should have seen his face when he said, 'WHO CARES?!'!"

"Totally," the dog trainer wiped a tear from his eye. "We should do that more often, Chouji! With all the guys and even all the jounins around!"

"AND the Hokage!" added Chouji with a grin. Akamaru barked in agreement. "Maybe she'll realize how wrong she was when she promoted Shikamaru as the first Chuunin in our batch!"

"Righto!" agreed Kiba, slapping high fives with the young Akimichi. "Just thinking that Shikamaru-_sama_ can't answer the simple question why the chicken crossed the road, it's just so—so—whatddya think, Naruto?!"

The blonde turned to him like a two-year-old asked what photosynthesis is.

"Naruto...?" Kiba sounded a little freaked out. "Hey, you all right?"

The young Uzumaki seemed to be out of his illusory trance and smiled. "Yeah, just thinking."

Chouji's forehead creased and gave Kiba a knowing look. "Naruto-kun, are you worried about your _first night_?"

"Don't call it like that!_" _Kiba whacked the young Akimichi on the head. "Just act natural, man. I know Hinata! She isn't really the talkative type, as you all know." He smiled. "Just don't get all jumpy and you'll be fine."

"Yeah!" Chouji punched in the air. "Just remember to stick to the plan and be like real live couples! 'Cause when Hiashi-sama finds out the awkwardness of you two and that this is just a fine-drawn drama to save Hinata-chan's happiness, it's doomsday for us."

"Got that right," Kiba nodded. "Our parents are completely unaware of our involvement in this scheme, Naruto, and we're counting on Shikamaru's super smart abilities and brain cells to work this out. And of course, you and Hinata."

Anxiety resided in the blonde's chest as he looked at Kiba. But the curt nod he made told them he understood.

_**End of Flashback.**_

_I have to protect Hinata, _Naruto thought as he closed his eyes. _I have to protect her if it's the last thing I do._

* * *

_Tenten's house. _

Neji approached Tenten's front door. He raised his hand to knock but stopped when he realized the door was partly open.

_Why would she leave her door open? _The Byakugan heir thought and resided into a shrug. If Tenten was to become his wife and a mother to his children, she should be responsible enough.

And leaving the front door open indicated recklessness.

_She must have a good reason, _he told himself indisputably as he peered inside. He noticed the lights in the small living room were on—so were the lights in the kitchen—but no one was around. He swore he could also hear the kettle whistling from the inside and the TV talking at full volume.

_I swear I'm going to kill her if she doesn't have a good reason,_ the Hyuuga muttered then suddenly felt the call of nature.

_DAMMIT!! WHY NOW!?_

Neji was about to turn his heel to dash back to his condo, but remembered it was a _long _way back. He sighed loudly before hurriedly rummaging Tenten's house in his search for a toilet—hoping no one _truly _was around and his bladder was secured enough.

_Forgive me, Tenten._ He managed to fix the whistling kettle as he whizzed around the house._ This HAS to take a while, doesn't it? _Neji looked around, running everywhere, trying to locate a door that would lead him to the Tenten's bathroom. He clenched his teeth and felt himself nearly exploding.

_WHERE THE HECK IS IT?! _Neji wanted to scream. He stomped around the house when he found out there wasn't a single one in this floor.

_AH! _His face lit up. _The second floor!_

The young Hyuuga raced to the stairs, holding it in as he scanned the second floor for a bathroom. His eyes darted everywhere until he gave up. _This is impossible! _He screamed. _Every house must have a goddamn— _

He stopped.

And there it was.

A separate door seemed to call him from inside a room lit only by the silver moon.

_SAVED!!! _

Neji hurried to the room with a big smile plastered on his face and happily swung the door open. He reached down to unzip his pants and when he raised his head... he froze.

Sitting on the john, undies down at the ankles, and staring at him with the most horrified look on her face...

Was Tenten.

* * *

"More coffee?"

Gaara turned his head to see his sister standing from the partly-opened office door with a cup of hot coffee on her hand. "Thanks."

The sand kunoichi entered, concern evident in her eyes as she looked at all the papers stacked on the office table. "Hey... it's pretty late. Maybe you should call it a day."

"More will be sent tomorrow," replied the auburn-haired Kage. "If I don't finish this tonight, they will all pile up here." And he buried his head on the desk.

"I see..." Temari put some of the important papers aside to lay down the coffee. "Gaara," Temari looked at her younger brother. "How much... is the debt of Suna?"

"Half of a million ryou," he answered without raising his head. "And it isn't stopping there."

Temari didn't say anything, but the more she let the silence linger, the more she felt the hardship Suna was bearing. Ever since Gaara tolerated the people to build more buildings and opened more ports for the transaction of rich neighboring countries, a big financial problem towered over the village. The people started to complain about expensive infrastructures and the Kage had to borrow money from big countries for the village's expenses. Soon enough, the siblings realized that the debt continued to increase until it was beyond measure.

"We have to do something, Gaara." Temari uttered. "We need money or else our village will suffer."

Gaara didn't utter a word; his head buried in paperwork.

"Gaara, can you hear me?" asked Temari. "I said we have to do something."

No response.

"Gaara—"

"Are you done with the coffee? I need peace and quiet."

Temari stopped and bit her lip. She realized she didn't have to tell him. The sand kunoichi made her way to the door but upon reaching for the door knob, the handle turned by itself and standing on the door was...

"Kankurou! What are you doing here?"

The puppeteer ignored her. "Gaara! Hiashi's on our FRONT DOOR!"

"WHAT?!"

"You have to come down! NOW!"

* * *

_Tenten's house._

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!"

The young weapon mistress punched Neji on the face, throwing him out of the bathroom. She slammed the door shut and yelled, "OF ALL PEOPLE TO BE THE PERVERT, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S _YOU_, Hyuuga Neji!!"

The Byakugan heir remained motionless, and slowly picked himself up from falling headfirst. _I'm not a pervert, _he thought. _It's your fault why you didn't lock the door. _He wiped his nosebleed and was slightly appalled when he discovered the need to pee was gone.

Weird.

Tenten was so unpredictable. Who could have thought she was in her house all those time—using the john... the same john he badly wanted to use just now... And she slapped—no, _punched_—him. This was the very first time someone hit him and he didn't even protect himself from the blow. He didn't even plan a payback.

_Hmm..._ One side of his mouth lifted as he savored the vision of his teammate over and over again. _Maybe I should come here more often._

* * *

_Sabaku household._

Gaara's breath caught and Temari's eyes widened as they tried to get their brains to think.

"What do you mean 'Hiashi's on our front door', Kankurou?!" Temari demanded. "Stop joking around!"

"I'm NOT joking, Temari! I swear his OUTSIDE with all—with all his beauty and splendor! Now get the hell outta here and talk to him, Gaara!!"

The young Kage sighed, thinking that perhaps this was how his older brother would act if he badly wanted to take a leak. He put his pen down and followed his siblings out of the office, hearing an annoying 'faster, faster!' from Kankurou.

_Hyuuga Hiashi is on my front door, _he thought_. Hmm, that's a long way from Konoha._

_----------------_

Soon enough, the auburn-haired shinobi was face-to-face with the Hyuuga clan head. Hiashi gazed at Gaara, as if scrutinizing every inch of him. The young Kage did nothing but return his gaze with his usual stare, wondering when he will open his mouth. Finally, the man spoke.

"It was quite a long way from our village to yours," Hiashi said quietly, gaze fixed and serious. "But I would go anywhere and do _anything _to ensure my clan's prosperity."

Gaara swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. _May he not borrow money from me, Kami-sama._

"I won't beat around the bush, prized Kage. I want you—" He stated. "—to marry my eldest daughter, Hyuuga Hinata, for one million ryou."

Gaara's heart stopped as the man smiled at the back of his mind.

"It is easy money, isn't it?" said Hiashi with a smile. "This deal is exclusively offered to you, young Kage. A deal that would make all Suna's financial plights leave you undisturbed. With a snap of the finger," Hiashi raised his hand, and snapped his fingers.

"Gone."

Gaara could only stare at the man as cold sweat ran down his temple. _One million ryou, _he thought. _He will give me one million ryou to marry his daughter, to pay for everything we've owed... _He clenched his teeth. _To satisfy their gluttonous needs, to stop their endless complaints, to bring back Suna the way it was before..._

"I am certain it would be difficult for you to answer my deal immediately," stated Hiashi as he stood, handing a piece of paper to Gaara. "You may contact me through that code. I will wait no more than three days, young Kage," One side of his mouth lifted. "And I await your _favorable _response." And the man left.

Gaara sat still. His eyes narrowed down at the paper on his hand.

"Gaara!"

"Hey, Gaara!"

_Temari and Kankurou. _

"What happened?" asked Temari, laying a hand on her brother's shoulder. "You're very pale."

"He's scary... what did he tell you, Gaara?" asked Kankurou. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Gaara stood to his feet and calmly faced his brother. "No," he uttered with an amused glint in his eye. "I've seen... something better."

The two stared at Gaara, a puzzled look on their faces.

* * *

**A/N: **Hooray! My Merry Christmas gift, Happy New Year's gift, Happy Valentines gift... TO ALL! My sincerest apologies if my update took 20 decades. _–sheepish grin- _It is hard being a senior especially when you're about to graduate in weeks. By the way, I decided to keep the A/N below so that comments on reviews and notes are in one flow. I have more reasons but I know you know it's just boring to put it here.

Anyway, **_please review, dear readers _**and hope you liked this chap... :D!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:**Hyuuga Hiashi is expecting Hinata to get married at 18! But of course she desires for her beloved Naruto-kun. Her friends are there to help her! Then again, she sees that her father would never accept him—whether the blonde knows her love for him or not. Now who is going to walk up to the altar with her? Or will be there a surprise on her wedding day? (NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno)

**A/N: **_**Edited!**_ There were problems that occured during the uploading so this update was a mess. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

A tall, young man came out from the bathroom, dripping wet as he walked across the bedroom to grab fresh clothes. From the bedroom window, he looked at the sun, shielding his jet-black eyes from its blinding rays. The heat and its level from the ground told him it had risen two hours ago.

He rubbed his eyes.

He was still feeling a little drowsy—an ominous sign that the cold shower didn't work. But there were more important things he had to set his mind on besides feeling sleepy.

Today was rather an important day for the raven wonder; for to happen this morning was the Annual Police Inspection at the Konoha Law Enforcement Agency—truly an imperative meeting he couldn't afford to be late.

Drying his hair with a towel, he turned his head to the clock. He couldn't come late, because making people wait wasn't—

_**"**__**I waited for almost an hour for you...!"**_

His breath caught.

A blurry image of a pink-haired kunoichi hazily appeared at the clock.

Then it disappeared.

Sasuke stared long and hard at the hanged device.

_Those words... _he thought.

_Were those Sakura's...?_

But before the Uchiha could even remember their phone conversation, he shook his head.

"Tch," A frown crept to his face.

"I must be hungry."

Knitting his brow, the chidori-user pulled off the towel clinging around his waist and slipped into the jounin uniform. It was the inspection he had to put his mind into.

The inspection and nothing more.

* * *

_**Nara Household.**_

A soft drizzling of the shower and a rather loud volume of the television could be clearly heard when one enters the Nara Household. A pleasant or an unpleasant scene? No one could tell.

"As promised, I'll be staying here for just ONE night. My dad's gonna be back tomorrow, anyway, although the shipment of flowers from the River Country is_—_"

_Ino is bathing in the bathroom. _

"Could you believe that? He _actually _brought the spare key from under the mat WITH HIM! Do you think that was done _intentionally_?"

_For a full ten minutes, she's been blabbering on... the outcome of her latest mission... why I should work hard to become an ANBU like Kakashi... how she forgot and moved on about Sasuke... what could go on between Naruto Hinata... and justifying the reason why she didn't become a jounin although I wasn't disbelieving her about anything..._

The shadow-user yawned.

_She had a mouth I couldn't stop. _

"Umm, Shikamaru? I hate to tell you this but, uh... your hair's all clogging up the_—_"

"That's not my hair!!" he snapped.

"Hey, no need to get all embarassed, all right? I'm gonna fish it out if you're too lazy to do anyway. You know, this hole's cramped with all of these­_—_SHIT, Shikamaru! It's on my_—_! Argh—dammit! What the... they're all over the pla—!"

Shikamaru vaguely listened as the blonde chuunin now started bitching about hairs in the bathroom. He was currently watching squirrels and some platypus chasing each other on Animal Planet.

He sighed.

_Why did Inoichi have to carry their house key with him? _he thought miserably.

_And why does Mom have to agree?_

_**Flashback...**_

"Hello? This is Yoshino speaking. Who is this?"

Shikamaru tilted his head from the television and looked at his mom talking to somebody on the phone.

"Mr. Yamanaka? _Inoichi_?"

The young shadow-user raised a brow.

_Inoichi? _he thought. _Why's he..._

_"_You accidentally carried the spare key in your house? Oh, okay. And you're asking if...?"

Shikamaru's charcoal-gray eyes widened.

_OH, SHIT! Please don't say anything about—_

"Your daughter can stay with us for tonight?"

Shikamaru started to sweatdrop as an image of a blue-eyed girl with lemon hair pulled up appeared next to him.

Good if she was sweating, had her hands clasped on her lap and eyes averted downward in bashfulness.

But she was grinning. Wildly.

_NOOOOOOOO!!_

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Hey! I was asking you where I could change! Are men also gifted _deaf?_"

Shikamaru looked up to see Ino right in front of him. She was dripping wet and her lemon-yellow hair was down and over her shoulders. A soft, green towel hugged unto her damp body.

"Y-You can change in my Mom's room..."

"Why not in _yours_?"

The young Nara turned to the television, just so Ino doesn't notice a bead of sweat and a hint of _something _on his cheeks.

"Because I'm a guy, and you're a girl. Girls should change in a room of the same sex." He stated.

"But I..." She said, eyes searching. "I... figured we were teammates, Shikamaru. I'm uncomfortable... changing in someone else's room."

The shadow-user continued to watch the squirrel that was now on top of the platypus before scratching his cheek.

"You are so troublesome," he uttered but was internally banging his head to the wall screaming, _JUST GET AWAY AND PUT A SHIRT ON!_

Noticing her teammate wasn't attending to her serious need to change, Ino clasped her hands together and donned the most adorable puppy-dog eyes any boy had ever seen.

"Pleeeease, _Shikamaru-kun_?"

Shikamaru turned to her and could barely breathe.

"A-All right! All right! Just don't touch anything!"

"Wow, thanks!" exclaimed Ino then darted out of the living room before he could even catch a glimpse of her from the corner.

Slowly, but not so slowly, Shikamaru turned to the television.

The squirrel was already being chased by bunch of platypus.

_Stupid animal, _he muttered.

* * *

_**Konoha **__**Law Enforcement Agency.**_

"And through here, Sasuke-sama, is the H.Q. or the headquarters," stated the young secretariat as she gestured at a long corridor. "This is the commander's central base from which we control operations and issue orders."

The Uchiha glanced at the place, then placed a check on the box of the headquarters.

Beaming, the secretariat moved on. "Over here, sir, is the—"

"Where's the comfort room?" interrupted Sasuke as he hid his pen and folder in his flak jacket.

The secretariat stopped before staring. "Oh... y-you want to—"

"_Uchiha_..."

Hearing his name, the chidori-user turned around and found himself gazing into the eminent and one of the most powerful eyes in all of Fire Country. Slowly, his lips curved into a smirk as he recognized him.

What luck.

"Hyuuga," uttered Sasuke with the slightest hint of delight as he looked at him from top to toe. "Enjoying playing _police_, huh?"

Neji's mouth lifted in a wry smile. "I see you haven't changed," he remarked.

"How about you, _Uchiha_?" he asked smugly. "I've heard you're just recruited by the Hokage every once in a while."

Sasuke flinched when the Hyuuga's aggravating statement passed his ears.

But the chidori-user forced a smile.

"Yeah," he answered, tamping down his intensifying distaste of the frosty-eyed jounin. "Recruitments sure come once in a while, justifying how good-looking I am and not as haggard as some _police shinobi _I know," said Sasuke as he winked at the young secretariat who blushed madly.

Neji stared at the two before eyeing the raven-haired inspector with supreme annoyance.

"Hmph," the Byakugan heir turned his back. "Good looks with money are what we, Hyuugas, are made of," the brown-haired jounin stated haughtily.

"And good looks _without _money is what _you, _Uchihas, are made of." And with that, he started walking away.

Sasuke's jaw dropped as his face darkened with rage.

_You..._

"Being _jobless _sure have its drawbacks," added the Hyuuga in a pleasant tone.

_WHY YOU LAME-ASS, SON OF A__—_

"Am I correct, Ibiki-sempai?"

Sasuke was about to plant his fist right at the back of Neji's head when special jounin, Morino Ibiki, showed up across the hallway.

The Uchiha looked at him and winced.

The man had the most amusing glint in his eyes.

"So," spoke Ibiki as he blew smoke into the air. "The inspector has showed up."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay! Okay! I KNOW it's short, but I badly wanted to _update_! Also, if I keep on putting every pair's scene to one chapter, this fic's gonna end pretty soon! -sob sob- And so, I decided it THIS way! Updates are gonna be FASTER now so please continue reading it.

If you enjoyed this chap, please drop a **review!** Arigatou.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own Sasuke. Not Naruto.

**Summary: **Hyuuga Hiashi is expecting Hinata to get married at 18! Of course, she desires for her beloved Naruto-kun. Her friends are there to help her! Then again, she sees that her father would never accept him—whether the blonde knows her love for him or not. Now who is going to walk up to the altar with her? Or will be there a surprise on her wedding day...? _NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Alcohol solves no problems. Kakashi solves no problems. Neither does sake.

_**Pub : Daybreak.**_

_Ugh... _

Kakashi groaned, blinking out the white spots that had emerged in his vison. His current position told him he had been asleep for a while.

He didn't move his heavy head, eyes roaming around the empty pub, toppled chairs, the clear and half-filled glasses of alcoholic beverages... He felt yawning. Idly, he scratched his ruffled silver hair.

Where the hell was he? He couldn't exactly remember where he was. The last scene in his head was when he invited his friend Iruka for a cup of sake at the local bar—just a momentary way to solve some frustration the guy kept bottled up inside.

"Kakashi? Kakashi, are you awake?"

The older jounin looked up and laid his eyes upon the dark-haired chuunin who sat on the other side of the table, looking a bit surprised.

"I...ruka?" he mumbled, still seemingly half-conscious.

"Y-You got drunk last night," came Iruka's immediate response, smiling suspiciously.

Kakashi raised a brow.

Iruka's answer was like the first thing that popped in his brain.

"Well, uh, must be your first time drinking sake," the chuunin added, looking away and swallowing a lump. His brown eyes were completely glued on the face of the masked jounin like he had suddenly grown a beard, a mustache and a pair of side burns.

Kakashi straightened up and grinned sheepishly behind his mask.

_I got drunk... _

Who could have ever thought that _he _would be the one drunk instead of the amateur facing him... Did the chuunin _made _him drunk? Or was he just too easily intoxicated somehow?

"Well... I never thought this would happen," Kakashi laughed with embarassment, unmindful of his look and of his companion's. "Considering I'm a jounin and all..."

_- "I'm a __**JOUNIN **__and all..." -_

Hearing himself say the word, he immediately slammed his hands on the table and stood to his feet.

"KUSO! Iruka, what time is it?"

Moved by the sudden panic displayed by the copy-nin, the chuunin hurriedly fumbled for the watch he kept in his flak jacket.

"N-Nine... Nine o' five!" He declared.

"WHAT?" Kakashi's one visible eye almost sprung out of its socket.

"I'M LAAATE!!"

And in a _POOF!_ ... he was gone.

Iruka stood motionless, mouth dropping open, scratching his head and wondering since _when _did Kakashi become so conscious on punctuality. Sighing, he got up, left some coins on the table, waved at the bartender wiping the counter who waved back, and stopped.

Slowly, but not so slowly, he lowered his head and squinted hard at a strip of cloth lying innocently on the floor. He bent down to his knees and picked it up.

_Who could have thought...? _He blinked.

It was navy blue.

A sly smile curved the chuunin's mouth as he stuffed the small piece of fabric in his flak jacket like it was his. And in no time, he was already humming to himself, strolling out of the pub with a grin of a gumshoe.

_Hmm, I wonder where Kakashi went? _He thought with a smile.

* * *

_**Tenten's Residence**_

Tenten loved to cook. First thing she would do upon waking up is to wash her face, grab an apron and scuttle down to the kitchen to whip up a nice breakfast in the morning.

When she was a genin and a member of Team Gai, she would occasionally cook them the most delightful food from the only known and greatest recipes. Rock Lee worshipped her yakitori and Gai-sensei cried rivers for her okonomiyaki. And Neji? Neji would eat anything.

But this morning was a little different. She didn't feel like going to the kitchen. She didn't feel like whipping something and grabbing an apron. She didn't even feel like washing her face yet.

The eighteen-year-old kunoichi tossed in bed with a sigh. She closed her eyes.

_**Flashback. . .**_

Tenten ran downstairs and heard all her appliances booming. She gasped and dashed to fix the whistling kettle, the loud televison, and the front door that was open to find someone standing on her doorstep.

And that someone looked _really_ familiar.

She frowned.

_Why, if it isn't the PERVERT of the NIGHT..._

The guy was standing there with arms crossed, head bent down and was kicking a dust of some sort on the doorstep.

"AHEM." The weapon mistress coughed. Loud enough to be heard by anyone just standing a few inches.

"Still here for more?" Tenten asked when he turned to her. She looked at herself. "But it might take a few more hours though..."

"What?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" she snapped, toffee-nosed. "What you did back there..." Tenten grimaced at the embarassing memory. "Got me kinda pissed... Oops! Scratch that... VERY pissed."

The young Hyuuga lowered his head. "'I'M truly sorry, Tenten." He uttered.

"It was an accident."

"Yeah, right." She rolled her eyes. "Opening doors of someone else's bathroom with the lights on is TRULY an accident, Neji. I mean, you didn't need to use your Byakugan to see someone was inside... Or do you?"

"I said I was sorry," said the Byakugan heir. "Besides, we don't need to discuss that right now. I _need _to talk to you about something."

"About what? About how THAT came to be an accident and why you barged in MY bathroom AND house without permission?" Neji stared and realized that Tenten was pissed. Yup. From the way she crossed her arms and glowered at him, yup. She was pissed.

VERY pissed.

"No," he answered quietly.

"It's about Naruto and Hinata."

Tenten's narrowed eyes suddenly lit up. She stared and studied him.

Neji blinked, and almost thought they would continue until dawn.

"...Fine." The weapon expert finally said as she passed the quiet living room and went to the kitchen.

"But you OWE me, Hyuuga Neji!" she called.

One side of Neji's mouth lifted as he entered the house.

_Sure. No problem._

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"So what do you want to know?" Tenten sat down a cup of tea on the table and looked at the Jyuuken-user.

"Did you tell my cousin what I asked you?" he asked. "About acting like _true_ couples?"

"Uh huh," The chocolate-eyed kunoichi smiled. "But I told her to take care of herself just the same."

"Good, that's good." Commented the Hyuuga prodigy as he sipped tea from the porcelain cup he held.

"I've sent a spy from Otto to monitor the two. And another for Uncle."

"A spy?" Tenten's eyes widened. "What if he finds out?"

"He won't. I assure you," said Neji in a pleasant tone. "I ordered them to give me the best of the spies from the Sound."

Tenten shrugged. "You seem pretty confident. But no matter how you plan everything, something always goes wrong..."

The Hyuuga prodigy darted her a look. "Why can't you be a little optimistic, Tenten? Even for just tonight?"

"I'm being realistic, Neji."

"And if I were realistic, I wouldn't be helping Hinata now, would I?"

Silence. The weapon mistress stared at him before biting her lip. This was the _new _Hyuuga Neji, she realized. I have to tiptoe around him if I need to figure him out...

"Sorry," She apologized, eyes traced with blatant guilt. "As a genin, I've always thought you believed that—"

"Hinata," Neji blurted out as he glanced at his clutched hands. "...Is the only living relative whom I trust," uttered the Byakugan heir, suddenly sensing the need to tell something to his former female teammate.

"The Main and Branch family have been separated for generations. We, the Branch family, are the caged birds while they, the Main family, are the free eagles. My father is buried under the ground her father steps on everyday. We are cousins by blood and enemies by the same reason. But," Neji laid his pale, lavander eyes on the young kunoichi in front of him.

"_Now _is what matters. I know I can never change the past anymore. And somehow..."

Tenten looked at him.

"That's what I started to believe."

Knitting her brows, Tenten couldn't think of anything to say. They had been apart for so long... why was Neji, all of a sudden, telling her all this?

"Sorry. I should've thought it isn't your business," the young Hyuuga smiled sheepishly, thinking he had gotten Tenten confused and she found him abruptly weird in a way.

"You've changed, Neji." Tenten stood and held out her hand. The Jyuuken-user stared at it for a moment, not understanding. "Not returning the teacup? What, you're planning to sleep here?"

His mouth lifted in a wry smile.

"Not tonight," He tried not to laugh as he gave her the ceramic teacup. She jumped when their fingers touched.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

Neji stared at her as she hurried to the kitchen and disappeared.

_I've changed, _realized Tenten, scrubbing the teacup with such force like she was trying to brush a pair of ancient boots clean.

_Which is bad..._

_**End of flashback.**_

Tenten stared at the image of her former teammate in her head and shrugged. He owed her a LOT for being the pervert she hadn't known he was since they were little genins.

But this wasn't about _him _being a pervert anymore...

It more seemed like it was about _her _and these weird hormones of hers when it came to the Hyuuga.

Which was B-A-D.

* * *

_**Konoha **__**Law Enforcement Agency.**_

Ibiki eyed the raven wonder with smiling eyes; eyes that were amused and expectant.

_What in hell does HE want? _Sasuke thought grumpily, obviously pissed that he wasn't able to teach a little _something _to the proud Hyuuga.

"Ibiki-sempai," Neji greeted the older jounin with a brief, courteous bow. "The inspector...Uchiha Sasuke...has arrived."

"So it seems," said the man as he walked up towards the three, one hand buried in his pocket while the other smoking a cigar.

Leaf assassination squad, torture and interrogation captain, special jounin, Morino Ibiki sauntered towards the young secretariat and calmly held out his gloved hand.

"Oh, sir! It's with _him..._" The anxious girl went autopilot and pointed at Sasuke who had his arms crossed, as if the chidori-user was to find fault with.

Ibiki turned to his direction, extended a big, rough hand and raised both eyebrows at the young Uchiha.

_You want your damn folder? Sure, sure, SURE, I'll give you your damn folder. Now would you mind your own business while I mind mine? _One side of Sasuke's mouth lifted as he took out a brown folder from his flak jacket, ready to do murder to the Hyuuga prodigy once the old man gets his shitty folder and butts out for good.

But Ibiki abruptly snatched the folder in split second, startling the chidori-user, and smiled...a slow, wry smile...like those of a professional con artist's. A kind of smile, Sasuke thought, that if verbalized said _Thank you, asshole. _

Ibiki pleasantly opened the folder with total composure, glimpsing at the young Uchiha who was silently writhing and fuming with disgust.

Neji quietly watched the two glare daggers at one another, not knowing whether to erupt in hilarity and point out how stupid and immature and dishonorable they look, or tolerate their odd, uproarious behavior until everyone noticed.

When the mind-torturing jounin was done, he closed the folder and slipped it into his ankle-length, pitch-black jacket where it had seemed to vanish somewhere.

"Go ahead and file the papers I asked you yesterday," ordered the commander to his secretary as he glanced at the young Uchiha.

"I can handle this."

Sasuke stared at him impassively as the secretariat ran along, wondering what in rat's ass would the man do to him next. This was his first time to personally meet the older jounin so he really had no idea what he was like—besides being cold, cold... and cold. Back in the Chuunin Exams, he had seen enough of the guy. They said he was a pro in torture and interrogation, and could withstand the most excruciating ways of human torture anyone thought possible. Sasuke knew he was a strong shinobi, but he didn't want those huge, rough hands covered in black gloves touching his skin. For he knew that underneath those gloves were hands that were products of pure pain and torment.

Ibiki turned to the raven wonder. Sasuke tensed but displayed the perfect embodiment of coolness.

The man raised his gloved hand.

_What, you're gonna hit me in the head? _

He extended his arm and reached for the younger jounin's hand who hung apparantly limp and motionless.

_If I get an elctric shock under that glove, I swear you're a dead man at dusk._

The commander took his hand, pulled it in front of them both and...

—_the hell?_

Shook it.

Sasuke blinked.

"Welcome," Ibiki's friendly voice seemed to echo around the vast hall and . "Welcome to Konohakagure's Police Agency... _inspector _Uchiha."

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you had fun! XD Btw, I'm sure you noticed that I edited the topmost part (removed the _title _and _by:_) as it consumed space. I'll be juggling pair-scenes per chap, too. And to all **Kakashi fans**, tell me _**WHO WILL BE KAKASHI'S PARTNER! **_Anyhow, I'd like to extend my sincerest gratitude to all readers and reviewers! _-beams- _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita...!_­ _XD

**Adelle-chan: **Hai, domo arigatou for reviewing in chaps 8 and 9!! I wuv u.. _-cuddles- _Thank you for appreciating my story. I'm not ending my fic, btw! I just said it'll end quickly if I put too much scenes in one chap. -hihi- _Mag-update kn ha! _Gambatte!

**braindamage730: **Hontou ni arigatou for reviewing chaps 8 and 9!! I wuv u... _-hugs- _Hope you enjoyed this chap!

**Mystical-Dreamer57: **Domo arigatou for reviewing in the two chaps!! I wuv u... _-gives you cookie- _I say let's just wait what Gaara's decision will be... and everything and EVERYTHING!! Hope you had fun reading this chap!

**burnstar: **Arigatou gozaimasu for reviewing in chaps 8 and 9!! I wuv u... _-gives you second cookie- _I agree ALLmen are echhi! _-yells- _Men! Ecchi! Men! ECCHI!

**Encuentrame: **Thanks for reviewing in chaps 8 and 9!! I wuv u... _-cuddles- _Good thing you enjoyed ShikaIno! Hope you enjoyed this chap.

**Dragon Man 180: **Thank you for reviewing and enjoying the SasuNeji scene. I had fun writing that, too! Btw, are you also _Dragon Man_

**Dragon Man: **Arigatou for reviewing! We'll see what Gaara will do... -hihi-

**Silver Wurm: **Thank you for enjoying my story! I will _definitely _write more. Arigatou for the review!

**CrazyGirlofManyNames: **Thanks for the review! I hope I can make it much more interesting for all.

**MissNaye: **Hai, I agree. Just wait for the coming chaps! For the review, arigatou.

Yokatta yo, minna-san:D Btw, a _**NARUHINA**_scene on the next chap so see you, guys!

Reviewing is just cool, ne?


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Yeah.

**Summary: **Hyuuga Hiashi is expecting Hinata to get married at 18! Of course, she desires for her beloved Naruto-kun. Her friends are there to help her! Then again, she sees that her father would never accept him—whether the blonde knows her love for him or not. Now who is going to walk up to the altar with her? Or will be there a surprise on her wedding day...? _NaruHina, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto sat motionless on the bed. He was sweating. Across the bedroom, silhouetted by the pale curtains in the moonlight, was Hyuuga Hinata. He swallowed hard. He could've swallowed the most massive lump in his throat and yet he would keep swallowing. He clasped his sweaty hands.

The delicate figure moved. Slowly. Like in a dream where the moving would take forever. She went near him. Small but eager steps pronounced her disposition. Then stopped. She turned her back.

"Should I keep the lights off?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah. I think we need less distraction."

"Oh," She hid her hands. "Okay."

In the stillness of the night, as Hinata moved towards the bed, Naruto was already in an exciting flight of the imagination beyond description. Clouds and rainbows, castles in the sky, magical ponies, fantasies after fantasies… A rushing vision of erotic whimsies. He blinked into reality. Hinata stood in front of him.

"I've been waiting for this all my life, Naruto-kun," she said. In almost a whisper. "I can't believe I'm standing here right in front of you tonight."

Naruto smiled. "But you are." He stood and held her soft hand, running his fingers along the frame of her face before resting his palm on her cheek. He kissed her then.

"Hinata, I have something to ask you," Naruto said. He didn't look at her. Looking at someone creates contact, an attachment. It helps one to finally say what his heart enduringly conceals. But he didn't look at her.

"When everything fails… and when the world is against us, Hinata, will you still love me?"

Naruto boldly raised his eyes to look at her. But he looked into a bowl of hot beef ramen.

_Wa…? _

He was half-asleep. Again.

_Damn..._

* * *

_**Sand Village.**_

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _

Gaara drummed his icy fingers on the office table. Temari clasped her soggy hands in deep thought. Kankurou stared impatiently at the both of them.

Apparently, the three were circled in the office to discuss the deal with Hiashi, the offering of one million ryou in exchange for marrying Hinata.

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. _

"I don't know who among the two of you is really thinking or not, but I suppose the first step to straighten out the problem is opening our mouths."

Gaara and Temari stared at their brother.

"And I don't mean mine."

"Gaara," started Temari, green eyes serious. "You _cannot_ accept the deal. First of all, you're aware that Hinata likes Naruto, and Naruto seems to like her as well. If you agree on this, it's like agreeing on an _arranged_ marriage, forcing people into something they don't like for the rest of their lives."

The young Kage looked at his sister, eyes unmoving.

"We need the money. But we also need peace of mind. They saved us once. You know that. What's more, what we're going to get is money from a man taking his daughter's happiness away for himself. Let that Hiashi know you're virtuous, Gaara. Notavaricious."

"B-But think about the results, Gaara!" exclaimed Kankurou as he faced his younger brother. "Our village is low on funds! There is no other choice, and no other source. We all know the Sand village is seriously in need of money. And what we need first is peace of mind from the damn villagers who only care about satiating their own needs!"

He eyed Temari before he finished the last word.

"Time will come and we won't be able to pay our debts anymore. Paying the debt and consequently, saving the village is at the top list. I mean, who gives a damn if the girl weeps every night, calling that blonde's name? Gaara, we're saving the village who gave birth to us!"

He looked directly at Gaara's dark, still eyes. "This is the Kazekage's priority. This is _your_ priority. And you're aware of that, Gaara… aren't you?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, Gaara opened his mouth to speak.

"Kankurou!" yelled Temari, slamming her hands on the table. "Are you trying to _confuse_ him? I thought we're together on this?"

"Tch. Don't tell me, Temari," the puppeteer crossed his arms. "You're the one screwing this up. I should have thought that though you're brutal and merciless, you're still a little girl who believes in love and happy endings."

"Kankurou, this is _not_ a Kage's way to solve the problem!"

"Then what _else_? Wait for the lesser evil?" Kankurou didn't wait for an answer. "Only Hinata will suffer! _Only_ her," he said calmly to the auburn-haired Kazekage. "Gaara, all the people of our village will be _saved_."

"No, Gaara! You can't let anyone be imprisoned and be miserable because of your own doing!" pleaded Temari, glaring at her paint-faced brother. "You know this is _not_ theonly way. Please. Think about it, Gaara. I beg of you."

The young Kazekage laid a fixed stare at his sister. Then at Kankurou.

A long silence followed. A long silence that could have been deafening.

Kankurou broke the ice. "Wonderful, Temari. I can't believe you actually—"

Temari's angry stare made him shut up. Slowly, she gestured him to leave Gaara's office with her, lips curled in contempt.

Kankurou frowned at his unconvinced sister, gnashing his teeth so hard it could have shattered.

What a resolved way to end the meeting.

* * *

_**Uzumaki Residence.**_

"So how're the couples?" Nara Shikamaru curved a mischievous smile at the poised Naruto and shy Hinata. They were currently circled at the living room with Yamanaka Ino sitting rather near to the pineapple-haired strategist.

Naruto let out an air of sheer confidence. "Heh. As you can see, we—"

"We've come to tell you, guys, something important." Butted Shikamaru. "Our spies told us that Hiashi paid a visit to Gaara."

"GAARA?" exclaimed Naruto. Hinata's forehead creased. "Why Gaara?" the blonde asked.

"Well, according to our trusted sources," explained Ino. "Since the Sand is financially weak, Hiashi successfully made a deal with Gaara and is currently waiting for his favorable response in three days. The deal, naturally, is about the marriage of our Hinata here."

"Marriage?" Hinata raised her hands to lips. "Ino, Father wants me to marry someone from the Sand?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "To get rid of all questions and etcetera, I'm giving you, guys, the gist: Hiashi wants Gaara to marry Hinata for—_damn_—one million ryou."

**"_SAY WHAT!?"_**

* * *

**A/N: **Okay. It's short. But I badly wanted to update! _Gomenasai, minna-san_… hope you enjoyed this chap! We're surely throwing all unnecessary subplots and getting into the main event. _ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU_ for adding my story yo your fave's!

Reviews? :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I own Sanosuke! Rawr.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"That's it! THAT IS IT! We're the center of the problem here, right? So you've gotta listen to me!"

Uzumaki Naruto was practically screaming and standing from his seat at the Taco Bell's. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Neji, Sasuke and Naruto were currently discussing on Hiashi's deliberate deal on whether Gaara of the Sand will take Hinata as his bride for one million ryou, _OR_… refuse the bad money and find another way to support Hinata's happiness. This meeting is simply entitled, "Gaara: Buddy or Bastard?"

"To be honest," Shikamaru started, laid-back. "I completely understand if Gaara decides to take Hinata in exchange of his village's continued existence."

"I agree," said the cross-chested Neji. "Hiashi is apparently a tactical businessman. Does everything beforehand. So as in the game of chess, he rushes forth like a king, crushing all the spaces where you can escape, cutting all your options, leaving you with nothing but a single... dangerous… choice… He enjoys doing such, actually."

"So we've heard," Tenten rolled her eyes.

"But! But! But," Lee interrupted, raising his hand. "Will Gaara send that _favorable _response to Hiashi?"

"I DOUBT it!" Naruto abruptly slammed a hand on the table, catching everyone's attention. "Gaara's not like that. He has a good heart. He knows that he'll be destroying Hinata's happiness if he accepts the deal."

Silence.

"Still," uttered the worried Sakura. "Will he let this opportunity pass and risk his village to ruins?"

"Tch. Of course not," the valiant voice of the young Uchiha came to the open. "It would be a very difficult decision to make for a young Kage such as himself. But if I were in his place, I wouldn't think twice about marrying Hinata."

"SASUKE!" yelled Naruto incredulously. "Damn you! Are you with us or not!?"

"Who says this is an all-Gaara group?" contradicted the Uchiha, eyebrows meeting. "Your life won't be a freakin' fairytale, Naruto. Gaara's views probably changed with all the Sand is going through right now. So quit talking about good hearts and constant happiness."

The pink-haired kunoichi was taken aback.

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto stood from his seat. "Did you change so much after you went away, accomplishing everything just to be a jounin and a stupid inspector as you are now, huh, Sasuke? Was 'destroying your heart' part of your accomplishments?"

"What did you say?" Sasuke glowered at the young Uzumaki before he was on his feet was well. "Try and say it again, Naruto…"

"Enough, you, guys!" Ino placed herself between the two former teammates and looked sternly at the both of them. "Aren't we trying to save Hinata here? You're not helping if you argue like little boys!"

"HE'S not helping!" shouted the spiky-haired blond as he pointed at Sasuke. "I just saw him this morning and we were smirking at each other rather than the usual glares back when we were genins! I actually liked that. But when we came here… look at what he's doing now. Instead of lifting us a little bit on this problem, he's dashing our hopes to the ground!"

Everyone glanced at the raven wonder before looking at Naruto again.

"That's just his opinion, Naruto-kun," spoke Hinata softly. "And he's probably right that Gaara will accept the deal…"

"_Probably _is not much of a word, Hinata-chan," answered the blonde shinobi. "I know my life isn't a freakin' fairytale because you can take a good look at my life as a shithole. But I know that the knowledge to believe and to hope can make it otherwise."

Silence. As if the Konoha shinobis were the only ones in the restaurant.

Sakura bowed her head, sighing quietly as possible.

"Sorry, guys. I guess I just woke up with a short fuse this morning." Naruto let out an air, shaking his head shamefully as he sank to his seat. "But I'm confident that Gaara won't accept the money. Trust me. He knows that it's not a Kage's way."

It was quiet once more, but the air was not as heavy as before. Finally, Shikamaru stood to his feet.

"It's settled then," he announced. "We won't do anything to convince Gaara. We just have to put our trust in him. Though Gaara might do otherwise… But that's the hard fact."

Shikamaru waited for a reaction from the group, but there was none.

"Very well, then. Meeting, adjourned."

* * *

He sneezed.

From the shadowy corners of the hallway, came a tint of auburn hair. A pair of dark, azure eyes. Lifeless lips. Slowly pacing, looming into view.

Temari stared at her nineteen-year old brother as she saw him walking up from the corner.

"Gaara! We've been looking everywhere for you," Temari hugged her brother whose face remained impassive. "Where have you been?"

Gaara shrugged a little. "Nowhere." And he walked forth along the dim hallway. Temari looked her little brother for a while before following him.

It was already deep in the hours of darkness in the village of Suna. The villagers were already asleep. The clouds were overcast, an ominous sign of rain. There were no stars, no moon tonight. The wind was deathly cold.

"Gaara, I wanted to talk to you about something," Temari started, eyes averted down.

"What do you want to ask me?" said Gaara, walking unhurriedly along the shady hallway.

Temari let out an air. "Have you already thought of what to tell Hiashi regarding the deal...?"

Gaara paused. His rhythmic walking interrupted. He turned to his older sister.

"I have." And continued walking.

"That's good," replied Temari satisfyingly. "So what do you plan to tell him?"

Gaara was silent for a while, listening to their own footsteps in the stillness of the night.

"That I want to save our village… as well as his daughter."

Temari raised a brow at his answer.

_Save the village and the girl at the same time? _She thought. _Oh, Gaara. _

Her lips curved into a smile as they drew nearer to the quarters.

* * *

_Hyuuga Household._

Morning. Today was the second day of the deal with the Kage of Suna. Hiashi stared at the hot cup of coffee that was seemingly starting to become warm now.

"Father! Father!" Hyuuga Hanabi almost tripped as she rushed to her father carrying piece of scroll on her hands. "I have…" She gasped for air. "…something from the _creature_."

Hiashi grimaced at the last word of his daughter. He looked at where Hanabi came from and slowly shook his head.

"Why do hate our servant so, Hanabi? I took her in the mansion just to serve you."

"I don't hate her, Father," Hanabi shook her head silently. "I DESPISE HER. Will you get me another one?"

"It will take some time," answered the Hyuuga clan head as he extended his hand to receive the scroll. "It seems that many dislike your behaviour."

"And I dislike their behaviours as well," came Hanabi's harsh reply as she crossed her chest. "Furthermore, they don't look good on me when we walk to the academy!"

"Because they are servants," said Hiashi, untying the delicate wooden string that held the scroll. "They are supposed to look that way."

"Then _I_ will change their look." The younger Hyuuga smirked.

Hiashi opened the scroll, feasting his white eyes on its contents. Hanabi placed her elbow on one arm of the soft majestic chair and put a hand on her cheek, seemingly annoyed and uninterested. After a while, the Hyuuga clan head set the scroll down. Hanabi gazed up at him expectantly.

"Worry not, my child," Hiashi patted his daughter's head, his eyes fixed at a distance. "Starting a revolutionary attire for your servant is not bad."

* * *

**A/N: **Hoorah! What took me so long? My apologies for the delayed update. _–bows– _My class is currently staging a play and there's tons of work to do. But whatever. I ended it with a question mark on Hiashi's part… Are you wondering what he had read? Haha… I just _had _to put a Hiashi scene and some vague conversation at the end so everyone will just keep guessing the underneath of the underneath of the under...

Reviews? :)


End file.
